Alianza con el enemigo: El final de los Jovenes Titanes
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia en una historia que sacara lo peor de cada uno. Ellos cambiaron y la única que sigue siendo la misma sin saber porque es Raven. Sus antes amigos comienzan una carrera para DESTRUIRLA y ella busca ayuda en el personaje menos pensado. Alto Contenido de Robin/Star y Raven/RedX (Jason). Algo de Rob/Rav
1. Introducción Parte I: Amistad

No poseo a los Jóvenes Titanes, Propiedad de la grandiosa DC Comics.

Espero que me digan honestamente que les parece como va la historia. Espero que les resulte entretenido su comienzo. Que me digan expectativas. Que personaje les gustaria que ahonde más. Que parejas les gustaria ver y ... Quienes saben mi estilo. Se acuerdan de mis historias anteriores? JA JA JA! ¿Quisieran que siga con mi estilo Calificación T / M y vaya subiendo de tono a medida que van avanzando los capitulos? Jajaja. Quienes quieran esto comenten! Ya saben que mi estilo es "Especial"

La historia me surgio al leer otros Fics del genero, obviamente inspirada por la serie y leer un par de comics (De Teen Titans y Red Robin) Mi inspiración clara es la serie despues me voy por mi camino como siempre sino no seria un fanfic jaja Subo una foto de un fragmento de cómic que me parecio que encajaria con la historia. Espero les guste. Ya saben COMENTEN! Son mi motor.

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Amistad**

 **Una amistad real es un nudo que no se puede deshacer si no que con los años se hace cada día más fuerte**

 **2 de Abril del 2018**

-Cyborg, necesito tu ayuda con un "desperfecto" en el simulador. - Lo interrumpi mientras comía unos waffles en el desayunador. Me aparecí de súbito frente a él con mi teletransportación.

-¡Wooow! - Se le cayo su tenedor al suelo del susto. Cuantas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas como un fantasma Rae !? - Lloraba por su waffle caído lleno de miel. _Tonterias_ ...

Empuñe energía en mi mano y materialice una torre de emparedados de 7 pisos frente a el.

Me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Suspire.

-Por favor ... ¡YA! - Le dije entredientes.

A pesar de que mi uniforme había cambiado un poco si tomamos en cuenta como era cuando entre al equipo, un simple leotardo y una capa ... A pesar de tener un pantalón negro con unas botas ajustadas y una sudadera del mismo material y del mismo color con unos guantes que se unían con ella sin dejar un centímetro de mi piel al descubierto ...

El contacto con otras personas me era difícil. Incomodo. A pesar de que fuera el de cualquiera de mis compañeros del equipo.

A pesar de los años en la Tierra seguia siendo la misma niña en lo que se refiere a relaciones interpersonales.

-Eres la mejor! Termino esto y arreglo el simulador. Que le sucede? - Me hablaba mientras masticaba un emparedado entero en la boca. _Oh, repulsivo_. No quería ni mirar. _Azar_ ... -

\- Practicaba con Starfire unos movimientos contra Johnny Rancid en el simulador y lanzo un Starbold contra el aparato. Cuestión que volo en mil pedazos y la sala de entrenamientos se quedo sin luz .. -Cada tanto pasaba lo mismo con Starfire. El proyector de imágenes era un gran desafío. Cada mes Cyborg se preocupaba de subir el nivel de los contrincantes y eran tan reales sus ataques que a veces salimos seriamente dañados. Star se vio acorralada por Johnny Rancid y del susto ataco el simulador. Estallo y con eso dio por terminada la sesión.

-Oh Santos Cielos. Me tomara un tiempo preparar otro simulador ... - Star apareció volando a gran velocidad por el living.

-Perdona Cyborg, no fue mi intención romper tu máquina! Que puedo hacer por ti? - Rogo su perdón. Rodé los ojos. Esta escena se estaba convirtiendo en algo bastante usual.

\- No te preocupes Star. El equipo de entrenamiento tarde o temprano tiene ese destino ... - Hablaba mientras seguia comiendo nauseabundamente.

 _Chico Bestia ..._

Una mosca se posó sobre los emparedados, los pocos que quedaban. La mire ... y lo volvi a transformar a su forma humana.

-Hey ¡Raven! - Grito mientras se volvía a levantar porque quedo estampado contra el suelo. Tiro absolutamente todo lo de la mesa.

\- Pequeño elfo ladronzuelo y querias robar mis emparedados! - Grito Cyborg mientras lloraba una vez más montando una escena.

-Niños ... -

Sali del Living a buscar a Robin.

Camine a la azotea porque sabia que andaria haciendo sus piruetas y entrenando desde antes de que saliera el sol en solitario. Sin hacer ruido. Para no molestar a nadie.

 _ **Loco obsesivo.**_

Richard Grayson era dos cosas ... Un obsesionado por entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera caminar más y un galán con todas las chicas que se cruzaran por su camino. Era hasta involuntario para él. No lo pensaba ... Solo era un caballero y eso las dejaba a todas rendidas detrás de él. _No solo a Star ..._

Robin ya tenia 20 años al igual que Starfire. Salían en los periódicos como la pareja ideal ... de Ensueño.

En los periódicos de Jump City, claro.

Las tapas de los periódicos de Gotham fueron otra historia. Casi una realidad alternativa que prácticamente desconoce a Starfire y su larguísimo noviazgo con Richard Grayson.

Eso le dolia a Star. De vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando Robin se iba a Gotham a una misión con Batman y tardaba días ... semanas en volver.

Starfire no era un ser de oscuridad. Totalmente era lo opuesto a ello. Ella era el sol ... Los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año radiante.

Pero yo veo antes que el exterior de las personas ... Antes de que esté en mi misma habitación siquiera... _su alma_. En el alma de Star había mucho amor ...

 **Y Rabia.**

Era un problema. Sabia que tarde o temprano iba a ser un problema.

Pero no iba a decir nada. Los asuntos interpersonales de ellos no fueron de mi incumbencia.

Robin hacia flexiones de brazos. Estaba todo sudado. Solo tenia un short negro. Sin mascaras ni absolutamente nada. No es que no la usara más ...

Solo es que era innecesario entre nosotros. En la torre todos los Titanes sabíamos quien era. Que era Richard Grayson. Hijo de Bruce Wayne. Primer hijo de Batman. Primer compañero de él. Millonario. Hombre de negocios ... Galan de todas ... Pareja oficial de ninguna ... (Al menos no por más de dos semanas sin superponer sus "historias" en las primeras planas en diferentes ciudades.)

Ojos ojos celestes muy claros. Ver sus ojos era como ver el océano en sus pupilas.

-Robin disculpa pero no podremos entrenar en el simulador. Star sin intención destruyo la máquina (Otra vez) y por unos días no podremos contar con ella. - Se levanto para estar a "mi altura".

O mejor dicho poder tener una conversación mientras yo tenía enfrente su torso desnudo y él se pasaba una toalla por él. Era al menos una cabeza y media más alto que yo.

Subi mi mirada para mantener el contacto visual y no más de lo que necesitaba

-Eso es un problema. Creo que deberemos entrenar a la antigua. De a grupos entre nosotros. Rotando por entrenamiento.-

Me tiro un bastón retráctil. Lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué diablos quieres que haga con esto?-

-Empecemos. Tu y yo.- _Sonreia_.

-Robin. Tengo poderes. ¿Para qué quiero aprender a luchar con esto? - Sacudi un poco el bastón y se alargó.

Tomo mis brazos con gran velocidad y presiono puntos específicos provocando un mareo en mi. Una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo... Sentía frio. Me sentía debil. Sentia que dentro de mi cuerpo algo cambio.

-Atácame.- Me desafío. Intente acumular energía de la misma manera que lo hacia desde que era niña y no podía.

\- ¿Robin? Que me has hecho? - Estaba sorprendida.

\- En quince minutos volverán tus poderes. Es un truco que aprendi con un cazador llamado Constantine. Ves? Si peleas con alguien que sepa este truco u otro que harás? Sin tus poderes no puedes defenderte. Ese bastón puede salvar tu vida. Haz algo! - Me tomo del brazo y con una llave me mantuvo en cuclillas en el suelo. Doblandome el brazo. Nunca cediendo en el apretón ni la torción. Sentía dolor.-

-Robin DETENTE! - No creía el dolor que me estaba provocando. No tenia piedad conmigo.

Tome el bastón retráctil y lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude en el tobillo y en el segundo que me soltó; me alejé de él con rapidez.

-Te HAS PASADO! - Grite. El también tenía un bastón. Se lanzó contra mi y solo detuve su golpe con mi bastón. Pero era más fuerte. Su bastón estaba casi tocando mi rostro.

Me desbalanceo y me hizo caer golpeando en mis piernas. Se tiro sobre mi. Todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el mio.

-Te has dado cuenta? Perdiste y ni siquiera llegamos a los tres minutos.-

-Y necesitas decirme eso de esta manera? **Alejate**.- Gruñí.

\- Nerviosa? Porque? Si somos amigos.-

\- Amigos. Amigos entrenando. Te veo perdiendo el tiempo. Quitate.-

\- Porque me tratas asi? - De un golpe en su estómago pude salirme de su apretón.

\- Tengo que irme. Entiendo tu punto, entrenare contigo lo que haga falta con tal de mantenerte lejos de mi espacio PER-SO-NAL. Ahora ... - Tomo mi mano. Una oleada de energía oscura fue como una corriente eléctrica que lo alejo.

-Raven eres terrible. Tienes dieciocho años. Eres mi amiga hace tanto ... Ya no eres una niña. Tampoco eres más un portal con un destino apocalíptico. Debes divertirte, salir más con nosotros, tener una parej ..-

\- Tener una pareja y tener que? ¿Sexo como cualquier adolescente de mi edad?

\- No lo quería decir así. Deberías a veces no ser tan directa. Asusta ... -

\- Que nunca te falte aquí o en cualquier lado alguien que te acompañe en la cama es genial. Me alegro por ti. Ese es tu estilo. Tu forma de ser. Lo respeto. Pero ... yo soy distinta. Tu lo sabes Hay cosas que ni quiero decirte. No quiero discutir contigo ... Pero amar es sufrir. Lo veo a menudo y simplemente no encontré jamas a alguien que me interese de ese modo.-

\- ¡Ay! ¿Y yo? - Robin fingió dolor. No era una mala persona. A veces era un poco payaso.

Era mi mejor amigo. Alguien que siempre me entendía y que podía hablar de cosas serias. _Y no tanto .._

-Tarado.- Lo empuje a un lado. El mejor amigo. El peor novio

-Cómo ha estado Star durante las dos semanas que estuve en Londres? -

-¿Quieres saber la verdad o "LA VERDAD"? -

\- Que sabes? -

\- No quiero meterme en tus cosas. Enserio ... -

\- Por favor. Ayudame en esta.-

\- Star sufre, Robin. A veces creo que podría hacerte daño físico a ti o a alguna de tus chicas. Te quiere solo para ella. Como todas. Pero es una tamaraneana con super fuerza, una voladora que lanza rayos ... Tendría más cuidado.- En todo momento todo lo dije ... Lo dije pensando que podría hacerle Star a Batichica si la tenía enfrente o cualquiera de las demás ...

\- Hablare con ella. Se cómo manejarlo. Te debo una gracias, Rae.- Claro si, Robin sabe como manejarlo. _Robin siempre sabe .._.

Le sonreí falsamente.

-Quieres salir a tomar un café? Por hoy terminamos el entrenamiento. Ya te demostre mi punto.-

Mis manos comenzaron a emanar energía oscura.

-Parece que ya pasaron los quince minutos.- Robin sonreía nervioso.

\- ¿Un café? ¿Es todo lo que tienes para que no te arroje por la azotea por comportarte como un idiota? -

Camino unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tranquila Rae, era una broma.-

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

Robin dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Suertudo.-

-Princesa harias los honores? - Me llamaba asi de vez en cuando solo si estabamos a solas para molestarme por ser la Princesa del inframundo. Aunque su forma de decirlo era de manera amistosa y solo quería sacarme de las casillas.

Nos teletransporte al Living con los demás. Cyborg estaba localizando quién y que fue la razón por la cual sonó la alarma.

-Chicos otra vez. Red X.-

-Diablos ... - Dijimos al unisono todos salvo Star. La última vez que lo vimos fue hace tan solo una semana y fue un fiasco. Si bien lo vimos casi un instante ni tuvimos la oportunidad de darle pelea. Se escabullo como la rata que es y se llevo al menos dos millones de dólares de un banco. _Que acaso no puede sobrevivir una maldita semana con DOS Millones de dólares?_

\- ¡Titanes a la carga! -

* * *

Corto. Es una simple introducción de los personajes. Ya empezara lo bueno. Comenten por favor! Obviamente como es mi estilo ire haciendo los capítulos más y más largos. Llegue una vez a hacer un capitulo de 11 mil palabras .. Todo puede pasar. Ja! Gracias por leer!


	2. Introducción Parte II: Sangre

Esto es rápido, no? Me inspire! Lei cada comentario con mucha felicidad de saber que están alli y por las estadisticas que me da la pagina muchos más leyeron este comienzo docenas y hermoso saberlo !... Gracias a todos, pero no se olviden de dejar comentarios! Es bueno saber que tengo su apoyo.

Gracias Kole, Tsukihime Princeses y a los demás Reviews anonimos que recibi. Fueron hermosos sus comentarios y me alentaron a seguir. En general les quiero decir a todos que leo sus deseos. Los plasmare de a poco y volatilmente en la historia. Es bueno preveerlos. Que habra mucho Rob/Star del que ni yo estoy acostumbrada pero... muchas escenas, mejor dicho dialogos y mas el de "Slade y ella" son una referencia a los comics. Asi que tratare de mantener una linea no muy "OUT OF CHARACTER" por ahora. Quiero que cada uno conserve sus caracteristicas naturales, de la forma de ser de la cual la mayoria nos imaginamos al ver a estos personajes en la serie animada (pero aca mas grandes) y la forma de ser del comic. Despues veremos...Espero seguir tan dando esos giros argumentales que tantos les gusta y que sigan siendo inesperados. Ese es el punto.

No poseo ni a los personajes, Los Titanes, propiedad de la grandiosa Dc

Gracias y animense a dejar comentarios repito. Incluso si son en ingles !

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Sangre**

 **4 de Abril del 2018**

 **Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)**

-Robin te he extrañado mucho. Llegaste muy tarde de tu viaje por la noche y no pasaste por mi habitación. Cuando fui a buscarte antes de ir a mi entrenamiento con Raven ya no estabas en tu cuarto. Cómo puedes abandonarme tanto? - Iba con Star en mi motocicleta rumbo a una Capilla antigua en las afueras de la ciudad. Ella me tomaba con fuerza de mi cintura y su rostro estaba en mi cuello dejándome sentir su cálido aliento tras cada palabra que pronunciaba.

 _Siempre me ha hecho sentir en paz. Star ... Es muy especial. Tan inocente. Tan pura y tan fuerte a la vez._

Mi único temor es perderla.

Es perderla o peor aun ... Hacerle daño. Romper con esa inocencia que la hace única.

Fallarle a ese amor tan grande y puro que me tiene.

-Perdoname, Star. Las cosas no salieron tan bien en mi viaje y tenia la urgencia por entrenar. Mejorar. No lo puedo atrapar*. _Slade ... Slade esta suelto por el mundo asesinando gente._ \- Acelere. Desde el comienzo siempre senti a Slade como mi responsabilidad.

Desde hace ocho años los Titanes nos enfrentamos a él.

En todo este tiempo alimentamos al monstruo. Lo hicimos más grande. Le dimos más protagonismo en las calles hasta que un día el cruzo los límites

De Robar a Asesinar.

De asesinar ...a eliminar cientos de personas sin remordimientos.

No tenía limites ahora.

Y ahora era problema mío y de la Liga.

Slade ya era una plaga mundial haciendo daño en todos lados, en todas partes. En cada rincón del planeta con aliados. Con aliados igual de peligrosos que él.

Star me sujeto por el brazo con fuerza.

-Me niego a que creas que es tu responsabilidad Robin. Porque no lo es. En mi planeta cuando alguien le quitaba la vida a otro lo pulverizábamos de a poco y lo hacíamos sufrir hasta que muriera lentamente. No podemos dejar que siga haciendo más daño. – Sus ojos brillaban. Lo veía por el espejo retrovisor de mi motocicleta.

-Star somos héroes. Somos un ejemplo para los ciudadanos de Jump y para aquellos futuros héroes que mantendrán a salvo este planeta en el futuro. Slade merece morir en una celda. Si llegaras a hacer algo asi serias igual a él… y tu. Tu eres una única, no te puedes manchar con sangre de un ser tan despreciable como Slade Wilson. Lo atrapare. Te lo juro, Star. Por ti. Por el resto del equipo…-

Una explosión no me dejo terminar lo que iba diciendo.

Era en la capilla. Estábamos a tan solo dos kilómetros y el ruido fue ensordecedor.

-Raven está allí, Robin ! Me adelantare!- Se paró sobre la motocicleta y se fue volando a donde fue la explosión. Acelere más aún. Estaba cerca.

 _Qué diablos está haciendo Red X en una capilla…? Este no es su estilo._

Sentí un frio, una corriente helada en la espina.

 _Raven…_

Llegue poco antes de que Cyborg y el Chico Bestia llegaran en el Auto T.

-Amigos, cuando llegue a la capilla estaba hecha mil pedazos y Raven estaba aquí afuera toda ensangrentada. Todavía tiene vida. La llevare a la Torre, será más rápido si lo hago volando. Busquen a Red X. SIGUE AQUÍ ! ! Se fue por un túnel debajo de la capilla POR ALLI! CORRAN! – Grito Star desesperadamente.

-Star encárgate de Raven. Chico Bestia, Cyborg vamos por Red X. No lo podemos dejar escapar. YA!- Corri por el túnel subterráneo. Cy nos iluminaba el camino. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Saque mis gafas de visión nocturna.

-Vayan ambos por aquel lado y yo iré por este. No puede irse de aquí. Caminando o arrastras tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Raven. Escucharon?- Ambos asintieron.

 _Robin… Richard. Me escuchas?_

 _Raven. Dónde estás? Cómo Red X te dejo asi. Dime que estarás bien! Te lo exijo!_

 _Estoy en tu mente. Es nuestro lazo que me permite hablar contigo. Vete. Vete de aquí, Robin. Saca a Cy y a Chico Bestia de aquí. Red X esta hechizado! No es él! Le han hecho algo. Su alma es oscura como el infierno. No puedes con él. Por favor, vete. VETE!_

 _No puedo dejarlo escapar! Como quieres que no le de pelea!?_

 _Por fav…_

Mis gafas se partieron contra mi rostro del tremendo puñetazo que recibí de frente. Estaba totalmente ciego.

En la penumbra absoluta.

-Tanto tiempo, Sonrisitas. Como dejas que la niña bruja venga sola por mi? La deje deseando que la violara y la matara después a cambio de terminar con su dolor.- Me lo dijo a milímetros de mi oído.

Risa siniestra.

Una asquerosa risa siniestra venia de debajo de la máscara.

-Que diablos te hicieron? Siempre fuiste un enfermo pero jamás a este punto- Saque mi vara BO y se la clave en la rodilla con todas mis fuerzas hasta penetrar su traje, su tejido… su carne.

-Es todo lo que tienes GRAYSON!?- Se saco la vara y la arrojo sin lanzar ni el mas mínimo quejido de dolor.

Me tiro al suelo de un golpe en mis tobillos prácticamente quebrándolos de la fuerza.

Nunca estuvo tan eufórico.

Toco mi espina dorsal con la palma de su mano y me transmitió un impulso eléctrico de tanto voltaje que me dejo prácticamente sin habla.

 _Vive, Robin. Vive…_

Red encendió un grupo de antorchas que iluminaron todo el túnel donde estábamos.

Yo seguía en el suelo. Incapaz de moverme. Solo podía ver.

Slade traía arrastras a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg.

Esto era una pesadilla.

-Dos millones de Dólares. Dos Titanes. Me parece que hemos sobrevalorado tu tarea ahora que lo veo Slade. Me cargue a Raven y a Robin en quince minutos y tú te tardaste lo mismo con estos dos payasos?-

Tosí unos grandes pedazos de coágulos de sangre. Sentí que dentro mío uno o más conductos sanguíneos habían explotado con la corriente eléctrica desmedida que me dio.

-Starfire se ha ido al igual que la bruja. Tu trabajo esta incompleto. No te pagaremos una mierda.-

-Ah, perdón niñito. Las tenía colgando más atrás. – Con solo una mano arrastraba a Chico Bestia y a Cy. En la otra sostenía una gruesa cuerda. A medida que se fue acercando a la luz vi del otro extremo a Raven y Star atadas del brazo inconscientes.

 _-Star…no. Qué quieren …con …nosotros?-_

-Eso es una sorpresa, PERRA! - Me aplasto la columna con un puntazo. Una vez…

Otra vez… otra vez…otra vez…otra vez.

-Eres tan patético, Robin. No puedes proteger a tu equipo. A tu novia. Los Titanes dejaran de existir y tu serás el responsable. Por débil…-

-Por perra, Grayson! – Un puntazo en la cara.

Me estaban doblegando.

Me estaban destrozando cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

 _Duerme Robin. Duerme. No sufras. Duerme._

 _Que quieren de nosotros, Raven?_

 _Sangre…_

Red X seguía golpeándome con mi propia Vara BO ahora. Hasta el ultimo gramo de conciencia lo maldecia. Solo gritaba de dolor y todo era una mezcla de las risas de Slade con los crujidos de mis huesos.

 _Duerme…_

 _Duerme. Viviremos… Lamentablemente viviremos. Mientras sigas con los ojos abiertos seguirá haciéndolo…_

Me deje llevar. Me deje llevar por su voz. Antes de cerrar mis ojos toque mi cinturón.

Envie una señal a los Titanes más cercanos a nosotros. Una señal que solo era enviada pulsando un botón de mi cinturón.

Una señal de ayuda.

Negro. Todo se volvió negro. Lo último que percibí era el sabor de mi sangre.

* * *

 **Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

-A Robin y a su equipo algo les sucedió!- Seguía corriendo a la velocidad de luz alrededor mio. No se detenía.

-De que hablas, Speedy? Es Robin. Él puede manejar cualquier cosa.-

-DETENTE! Es su señal. En casi diez años que conozco a Robin nunca envio una SEÑAL!- Kid Flash paro de correr entendiendo al fin que era grave.

-Dónde están?-

\- No lo sé. Envió la señal y ahora intento captar la Geolocalización pero su transmisor esta anulado.-

\- Intentare llamar a alguno..- Kid Flash tomo su comunicador y comenzó a discar los códigos.

\- Robin?- No había señal.

\- Cyborg?- No había señal.

\- Star?- No había señal.

\- Chico Bestia? – No había señal.

\- Raven?- No había señal.

\- Disca el código 6027. Es un GPS que Robin le instalo a Raven en su cinturón.-

\- Por que diablos haría algo así?-

\- Lo vi diseñándolo hace mucho tiempo. Husmee los planos. Supongo que desde la última vez que se fue a entregarse a Trigon para ser un portal quiere tener un ojo sobre ella...siempre.- Wally tenía un punto. _Eso era extraño. Pero ahora no era momento de pensarlo._

 _-_ Aquí! Están a cuarenta kilómetros al sur y bajo diez metros de la superficie. Es un túnel.-

-Llamamos a refuerzos?- Estaba inseguro de ir solo nosotros dos.

-Claro que no. Con mi velocidad y tú con tus flechas podremos con cualquier cosa.- Asentí. Subi a mi motocicleta. Kid Flash se paró junto a mí. Lo mire extrañado.

\- Pensé que irías tú primero. Supongo que te tardarías un segundo en llegar.-

\- CLARO! Pero acelera y ve lo más rápido que puedas. Te puedo llevar a ti a la velocidad de la luz aún estando sobre esta cosa. cien porciento ya antes probado.- Daba algo de miedo pensar que podía llegar a desaparecer en partículas por la velocidad aunque sea unos segundos. No tenía sus dotes.

Asentí. No me quedaba otra. Tardaría 10 minutos en llegar de otra forma.

Acelere. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir ya estaba frente a una capilla destruida. Era un desastre. Concreto quemado y una Cruz enorme en llamas todavía.

 _Por suerte esto está en la mitad de la nada. Ni casas se pueden ver a lo lejos._

Kid Flash señalo un punto.

-La entrada !-

-Wally cierra la boca, siento que nos están observando.-

Entramos al túnel. Estaba todo iluminado por antorchas. Se veía aterrador.

Caminamos alrededor de doscientos metros por una de las bifurcaciones hasta que el túnel se ensancho en una gran cueva. Allí ya no había iluminación.

Agarre una de las antorchas y la lleve conmigo. Los vi…

- _ **DIABLOS !-**_ Grito Kid Flash en shock.

Me dio un temblor.

Robin, Raven, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban cada uno en una cruz inmensa de madera clavados. Como crucificados y totalmente ensangrentados.

Corrimos hasta ellos a bajar las cruces.

Con Kid Flash llegamos a la conclusión de que todos seguían con vida.

Sacudí a Robin esperando que se despierte. Que me diga una palabra.

Pero nada…

No había nadie más allí. El fuego arriba seguía. No podía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que paso esto.

No había nadie más que nosotros y ellos. Ni una pista de lo que pudo suceder aquí.

-Quien pudo haber hecho algo así Speedy?-

\- El diablo ... - Susurre. _¿Un culto religioso? Un maniático sádico como El Joker?_

 _Quien ...?_

Salvo Robin todos los demás contaban con poderes extraordinarios. Aunque Robin no se quedaba atrás con sus habilidades.

-Hay que llevarlos a la Torre y ver como están. Recuperarlos. Ellos tienen que decirnos que sucedió aquí y porque.-

* * *

Red X estaba arrodillado frente a una mujer.

-Asi que eras tu quien estaba detrás de él? ¿Desde cuándo usando a niños como este para contratar mis servicios y destruir un equipo de Titanes? Nuestra relación comercial era más directa antes. - Slade estaba cruzado de brazos frente a una mujer delgada que empuñaba una Katana.

-Mi querido Slade Wilson. Queria sorprenderte y mostrarte la punta de mi proyecto. Los Titanes fueron _reestructurados para siempre ... -_

 _-_ A este niño le sucede algo…- Slade estaba asombrado de que el joven villano jamás levanto su mirada y seguía arrodillado frente a ella.

Ella camino hacia Slade y tomo su brazo y lo llevo rumbo a la puerta.

\- Él es Jason…confió demasiado en una hermosa mujer y termino destruyendo a los Titanes sin siquiera saber que lo hizo, déjalo. –

\- Que quiere que haga por usted ahora?- Red X atino a preguntarle a ella antes de que saliera por la puerta.

\- Ya no nos veremos por un buen tiempo, Jason. Ve a tu casa y olvida que me has conocido alguna vez.-

\- Lo hare. – Se teletransporto el joven sin mirar atrás.

\- Siempre supiste tratar a los niños. Pero creeme que lo mejor hubiera sido eliminar a todos de una vez.-

\- Todo a su tiempo. Mi sangre es milenaria. Puedo esperar días… semanas. Eso para mi no es nada.-

* * *

*Pista. **Ella** apareció en peliculas de Batman. Asi que es muy conocida. Más aun en los comics y la interaccion entre ella y Slade (Deathstroke) Es muy real. Comercial. Pero ha intentado matarse.

Comenten! Dejen sus reviews! :D


	3. Capitulo I: La conexión

**Les recomiendo seguir mi fic que escribo en paralelo " 7 DIAS PARA DESTRUIRTE" Lo amo tanto.. me encanta como puedo hacer interactuar a los personajes. A los Titanes. Leanlo. Se van a divertir. Espero!**

Saben una de las cosas más dificiles de escribir un capitulo es.. Ser neutro. No decir un "VOS" en vez de un "TU". Ejemplo: Vos sabes que esta mal. **Cuando tengo que escribir "Tu sabes que esta mal". Es tan complicado para mi no usar el "VOS". Soo Hard! Que me es más fácil escribir en inglés. I Swear! Y por eso me demoro.

Este capitulo es un punto de quiebre. Los DOS CAPITULOS anteriores fueron una INTRODUCCIÓN- Podría.. aún no se si hacerlo, juntar ambos capitulos sin modificar nada (solo juntarlos) y seguir con este. Pero ya saben. El fic comienza acá.

Promesa que no se cuanto voy a mantener. Diganme ustedes si la sienten muy desvirtuada... para mi no. Pero ustedes opinen por favor. _**Raven se va a mantener lo más que pueda en carácter**_. Nada de querer volverla ninfomana, asesina u otra locura por AHORA. JA! Que les pareció Raven en estos 3 capitulos? Comenten!

TsukihimePrincess. Gracias por comentar y hacerme saber que estas ahi acompañandome. Espero que te guste este capitulo y lo hayas disfrutado. / BjLauri Gracias por tu comentario. Ya te respondi todo en detalle por privado y basicamente gracias. Si mal no recuerdo me has dado consejos antes y lo he tomado. Siempre sirven y mucho. / Madeline. Gracias por comentar y seguir este fic. Espero con ansias tus comentarios tan buena onda. Abrazo enorme./ Kole agradezco mucho que te encanten mis fics. Parte del trabajo que me tomo en escribir tanto es que justamente los lectores pasen un buen rato leyendo fics de personajes que les gustan. Compartimos un mismo gusto.. espero colmar tus expectativas siempre!/

* * *

 **Capitulo III: La conexión**

 **2 de Mayo del 2018**

* * *

 **Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)**

Llegamos a los Torre de los Titanes en poco tiempo. Pusimos a los cinco en camillas y los conectamos a la máquina de Cyborg. No era médico pero era muy fácil de usar. Inmediatamente nos dio un informe del estado de cada uno de ellos.

Quien mejor estaba era Raven para nuestra fortuna ya que si ella se lograba recuperar con sus poderes podría sanar a los demás.

-La respiración de Raven está comenzando a tomar un ritmo normal. Aqua, tráeme unas gazas y un poco de iodo. Tengo que chequear sus heridas externas.- Él asintió.

\- Sabes lo que haces? Agradece que esta inconsciente. Explotaría la Torre si supiera que le estas poniendo una mano encima. – Me daba mucha pena ver a los Titanes así. Era increíble conocerlos siempre tan animados, bueno quizás no a Raven, pero a los demás si y ahora….

\- Bueno, no tienes por qué decirle. Solo estoy cuidando que no le queden marcas en el rostro. Toma un vistazo. Es muy linda. –

\- Estas perdiendo la razón? Casi los matan y tú estás molestando a Raven ahora? No es momento para eso…- Bufe. _Que amargado._

 _\- Ro-bin… ¡ROBIN! -_ Raven se sentó en pánico y grito. Juro que casi me caigo para atrás del susto. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz cegadora y su cabello creció considerablemente hasta su cintura en segundos.

 _-_ HAZ ALGO SPEEDY!- Asentí. Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente. La abrace.

 _-_ Tranquilízate. Estás en la Torre y todo tu equipo está a salvo.- Le susurre. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y ella comenzó a tomar control de sus poderes. Gran parte del equipo de laboratorio se destruyó al igual que algunos focos. Pero por suerte la computadora no recibió ningún rasguño.

Su respiración era pesada. Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor.

Cuando se dio cuenta del estado de sus amigos su semblante mostró una gran preocupación.

-Suéltame…y dime que sucedió?- La solté de inmediato como si quemara. Su mirada era amenazadora. Aqualad se acercó a ella y la miro desconcertado.

\- Raven, tu equipo y tu misma casi mueren enfrentándose a quien sabe quién. Recibimos un llamado de emergencia de Robin y gracias al localizador que te coloco en tu cinturón dimos con ustedes. Si no llegábamos a tiempo les hubiera pasado lo peor. Estaban crucificados y perdiendo sangre a torrentes. Los quisieron matar!- Raven se llevó una mano a su cabello y se lo revolvió.

\- Que tenía un localizador encima mío? Intento recordar pero estoy bloqueada. Todo lo que sucedió ayer no lo tengo. Desapareció de mi memoria. – Se levantó y vio el desastre que eran sus amigos.

\- Azar… que nos han hecho?- Levanto una de sus manos y les dio energía de sí misma.

Las pulsaciones de todos ellos se normalizaron. Aun así no se despertaron.

-Estarán bien. Solo necesitan descansar un día más. Mi poder curativo está trabajando en ellos ahora. – Raven se acercó a Robin y le toco una mejilla.

No lo sentía. Había algo mal con él. No sabía que. No podía estar en él.

\- Qué sucede Raven?-

\- Necesito hablarle. Tiene que volver en sí. Hay algo mal. Nuestra conexión no está!- Levanto la voz preocupada.

\- Tienes una conexión con Robin?- Aqualad entendiendo la situación pregunto.

\- Si. Luego de que Slade se metiera en su cabeza yo entre dentro de su mente y lo combatimos juntos. Desde ese momento puedo hablar con él sin necesidad de que este consiente. En sus sueños o mientras estamos lejos. Pero ahora no lo siento…- Raven a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba tranquila se la veía preocupada. Nunca pensé a decir verdad que entre ellos hubiera una conexión tan íntima.

Sabía que el asunto era serio pero no pude evitar ver mientras ella estaba parada y apoyada contra la camilla de Robin que su capa no estaba. Su leotardo estaba desgarrado y solo un pedazo de tela cubría su pecho y su entrepierna. Todo su firme y diminuto cuerpo estaba empapado de sangre ya seca. Desde mi Angulo podía verle su suculento trasero adornado por ese cinturón con joyería que siempre usaba.

Raven sintió mi mirada y cubrió su rostro con su largo cabello.

\- Esto es SERIO. Gracias por la ayuda de ambos pero nos quisieron aniquilar y tu pervertido sigues pensando con tu virilidad en vez de utilizar alguna vez tu pequeño cerebro? Ya MADURA!- Raven me grito señalándome inquisidoramente y desapareció del cuarto tele transportándose supongo… a su habitación.

\- Eres un idiota.-

\- Disculpa por no ser tan gay.- _Qué hice de malo? Raven tenía un buen cuerpo. Tenía dieciocho años… no todos eramos tan amargados como él._

Me senté en una silla cerca de Robin y Aqualad se sentó junto a Starfire y Chico Bestia.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Esperaba que se levantaran pronto. Queríamos respuestas. De alguien. De quien sea.

* * *

Me levante con el ruido del monitor. Robin estaba comenzando a recobrar el conocimiento.

Aqualad ya estaba parado junto a mi.

-Robin? Cómo te sientes?-

-Qué diablos hacen aquí ustedes dos?- No grito pero se sintió como si le molestara vernos. _Que le pasa a este tipo?_

\- Oye, no tienes que ser tan brusco. Vinimos a ayudarte a ti y a tu equipo. **Tu** nos llamaste.-

\- Mi equipo no necesita ayuda. Pueden irse a Ciudad Steel.-

-Qué?- Aqualad se acercó a Robin y llevo su mano cerca de su cuello. Quería ver dentro de él. Tenía poderes telequineticos también.

Robin le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y le rompió la nariz.

Saque mi arco y apunte a Robin. No tenía porque hacer algo así.

Raven se materializo frente a nosotros apartándonos de Robin con un campo de fuerza.

\- Qué les ocurre a todos?!- Raven seguía en posición de lucha contra nosotros.

\- Detente Raven! Quería solo entender porque Robin…-

\- Porque Robin se comportaba como una PERRA!- Termine de decir lo que Aqualad no iba a ser capaz de decir.

Robin iba a decir algo pero Star se levantó y comenzó a toser con fuerza interrumpiendo toda la escena.

El chico maravilla se levantó de la camilla rápidamente y fue por Star.

-Estás bien?- Raven se relajó y bajo sus manos. El escudo desapareció.

-Disculpen chicos. – La entendí. Ella no había visto la reacción de Robin y naturalmente protegía a su líder.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se comenzaron a levantar también.

Decidí que era momento de preguntar, resolver esto rápido y largarnos de aquí. Nunca soporte menos al Chico Maravilla.

No esperaba un "gracias" pero seguro que un golpe jamás.

Le alcance a Aqualad un botiquín y él agradeció con la mirada.

\- Alguien en esta sala sabe que demonios sucedió ayer que terminaron así?

\- No. Lo último que recuerdo es estar jugando video juegos con Cyborg y luego me levante aquí.-

\- Lo mismo, Speedy.-

\- Yo iba a salir de compras y mi comunicador sonó. Supongo que hubo una emergencia pero no sé cómo llegue aquí.- Starfire estaba con el cabello todo revuelto y sus manos estaban oscuras empañadas en lo que parecieron ser quemaduras con sus propios Starbolts supongo.

Robin seguía con una mano en su hombro protectoramente.

\- Robin pensé que si recobrabas el conocimiento todo sería como antes pero no siento nuestra conexión. **Hay algo mal entre nosotros**.- Raven se acercaba a él lentamente.

-DETENTE! No te quiero ni a ti ni al niño PEZ en mi cabeza. Los quiero lejos, entendido?- Raven quedo con la boca semi abierta. No creía lo que escuchaba de Robin.

Hasta yo me sentí muy mal por ella. No se merecía que la tratará así. En su lugar le hubiera dado un puñetazo pero ella solo retrocedió sin decir una palabra aunque no dejo de mirarlo.

-Robin déjalos y vayamos a la sala. Veremos quien encendió la última alerta y ahí tendremos una pista.-

Cyborg no comentó nada de lo que dijo Robin. Lo tomo como si fuera natural. Solo se marchó. Robin, Starfire y Chico Bestia fueron tras él.

-Oye, hace mucho no piso la Torre pero siempre se comporta asi contigo?- No podía dejar de preguntarle.

-No parece estar equilibrado. Hay un desorden en su mente…- Aqualad miro a la camilla donde estaba "nuestro" líder pensativo.

-Jamás. Jamás me hablo así. Debe estar comenzando a obsesionarse con este nuevo caso.- Ella suspiro y fue a la sala tras ellos lentamente.

Al entrar a la sala casi los tres al mismo tiempo vimos que Cyborg ya había logrado rastrear la última emergencia que tuvieron.

- **Red X!-**

\- Recuerdas algo?- Aqualad murmuro su pregunta a Raven- La única que extrañamente parecía la más normal dentro de los Titanes del Oeste.

\- No, la última vez que recuerdo haberlo visto fue hace un mes robando documentos clasificados en una empresa por encargo. No logro imaginar que alguien como él sea capaz de hacernos algo así. Hay algo que no encaja, no es su estilo.- Starfire la escucho.

-Por el contrario Raven, Red X es un repulsivo ladrón capaz de cualquier cosa. Yo no estaría tan segura de lo que es capaz o no de hacer como si lo conociera.-

-Si niña tu no lo conoces.- Cyborg se acercó a nosotros.

-Por lo que sabemos el único ser espeluznante que podría traicionarnos es Raven. Yo no confiaría en ella y más aún que ahora anda defendiendo criminales.- Escupió Chico Bestia con veneno.

-Óyeme Parasito, una vez más me hablas así y te envió al otro lado del planeta…- Raven perdía la paciencia y tomo a Chico Bestia de su traje quedando a centímetros de él con los ojos brillantes.

-Detente, Chico Bestia. Hay que atrapar a Red X y obligarlo a contarnos que sucedió como un equipo. Vayan a descansar todos. A las cuatro comenzaremos con un entrenamiento. Estamos fuera de forma. Si ustedes quieren quedarse a entrenar pueden hacerlo. Si no. Largo. – Robin se fue rumbo a su habitación. Starfire corrió tras él y se colgó a su brazo.

-Mantente lejos de mi camino, bruja.- Chico Bestia paso a llevar a Raven.

-Amigos nos vemos en el entrenamiento.- Cyborg también se fue con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buen momento para decir esto pero tengo ganas de vomitar…- Raven se llevó una mano a la boca y cayó en un portal que ella misma abrió en el suelo.

-Oh, cielos. Este equipo es una real MIERDA!-

-Algo está mal, Roy. Robin es un pendejo a veces pero no es un maldito hijo de puta. Nos quedamos un rato más?-

Realmente no quería porque los Titanes eran una patada en el culo pero necesitaban saber que les sucedía.

-Ok. Pero en cualquier momento te juro que matare a Robin. – Asintió.

* * *

 **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Tenía ganas de matar al pequeño duende verde. Una de mis emociones estaba saliéndose de control dentro de mi.

 **Ira**. Quería sentir su sangre. Beberla.

Para ella Chico Bestia no era un amigo. Era un ser molesto a **liquidar**.

Entre al tocador y comencé a vomitar. Vomite una sustancia color negro que no tenía idea de lo que podía ser. Yo jamás me enferme, nunca hubo gripe, mareos, resfríos ni nada de esas cosas que aquejaban a cualquier mortal. Mi sangre demoníaca me hacía inmune.

Esta debilidad era nueva para mí.

Mis labios estaban hinchados y mis ojos llorosos. Mi cabello estaba desordenado y…

Me sentía miserable.

Extrañaba a Robin. A mi amigo. A mi mejor amigo.

No podía creer como me trato. Como me miraba con…

Con asco. Desprecio.

-Robin. Nuestra conexión era especial. Cómo pudiste terminarla de esta manera? Siempre sentimos compañía… cuando…cuando nos conectábamos. Robin…- Camine hacia mi cama pero antes de llegar me derrumbe en el suelo.

Mi cuerpo sentía dolor.

Me envolví en energía oscura e intente recuperar fuerzas. Al menos para caminar.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí y sentí su presencia.

-Robin? Vienes a disculparte?- Realmente pensaba que volvía para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Estas lejos de conocerme se ve. Vine a pedirte… a ordenarte que. Que entres a la mente de Red X y lo atraigas a nosotros. –

\- Has perdido la razón? Ni cuando Slade jugo con tu mente me has pedido entrar en la de él. Es violar la intimidad total de una persona y … **MALDICIÓN, ESTAS PIDIENDO QUE ENTRE Y MEZCLE MI MENTE CON LA DE NUESTRO ENEMIGO?** Quizás… por siempre?- Lo último lo dije anonadada. No creyendo que lo escuche bien aun. Lo mire fijamente rogando que se retracte.

Me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza.

-No te pedí una opinión. Lo haces porque es una **ORDEN**.-

-Me estas pidiendo que lo deje entrar dentro de mi por una misión? Jamás hubieras hecho algo así. Robin …- Me soltó.

-Hazlo, por favor Raven.- Su semblante se suavizo pero no era el Robin que conocí aún.

Asentí.

Me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y me senté en mi cama. Tome posición de loto y comencé a levitar. Cerré mis ojos.

- _Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...-_ Abrí mis ojos y ya no estaba en mi habitación. Mi cuerpo volaba en la oscuridad total por un canal que yo ya conocía muy bien. Era un plano astral desde donde podía llegar a cualquier lado. Donde yo quisiera.

Comencé a enfocarme en Red X. En su cuerpo. En su máscara. En su aura. Me fue muy difícil al no conocer su rostro pero luego de unos cuantos minutos lo encontré.

 _Discúlpame por favor…_

* * *

 ** _Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)_**

Me desperté muy adolorido en mi cuarto. Estaba todo oscuro. Me levante en mis boxers y abrí las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día. Mi traje estaba tirado en el suelo como basura y el cinturón en mi cama.

-Qué rayos? Podre ser un idiota pero tampoco tanto. – El Xenothium del cinturón era altamente inflamable y no podía andar tirándolo en cualquier lado.

Agarre las cosas y las lleve al placard especial. Cerré con mi huella digital la compuerta.

Me comenzaba a molestar también un poco el no recordar como llegue a mi habitación y porque use el traje.

Junto a mi cama estaban unas líneas de cocaína.

- _Oh, por dios._ Que anduve haciendo ayer..?- Hablaba conmigo mismo como un subnormal.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Mire a mi espejo enorme frente a mi cama para ver como lucía.

Grandes ojeras. Era lo primero que vi espantado.

-Estoy tan drogado…- Despeine mi cabello y decidí admirarme un poco.

Tanto dinero… semejante tipo y aquí **solo** en este grandísimo departamento. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo con mi vida.

Era un hombre de veinte años con la habilidad y las bolas de patearle el trasero cuando sea a Robin. Con los abdominales bien marcados, ojos verdes como mi madre y pelo negro con eso si, un mechón que extrañamente me salió color blanco. Solucionable con tintura claro… pero me gustaba así igual.

Necesitaba robar o coger a una chica. Eran dos necesidades vitales en mi vida.

Y a veces… una llevaba a la otra. *(1)

Me miraba al espejo cuando de repente sentí un golpe no físico si no mental que me hizo caer hacia atrás. Afortunadamente estaba en mi cama.

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar bastante hasta que no pude evitar cerrarlos.

Cuando los volví a abrir estaba en una clase que recordaba muy bien. Era la Universidad. Estaba sentado junto a una tonta rubia que si mal no recuerdo su nombre era…

No sé. No lo recuerdo.

En ese momento salí con tantas chicas como pude. Fue mi primer y último año de Universidad. Desde el primer día así lo había planeado.

Quería solo hacer feliz a mi madre yendo pero iba contra mi mismo esa vida. No era nada emocionante.

 ** _Esto es un recuerdo…_**

El timbre sonó y me vi yendo con la rubia al pasillo. Me seguí a mi mismo. Era como un fantasma caminando en un evento del pasado.

Quería ver que hacia otra vez. Básicamente porque ya sabía que iba a pasar.

Fui por las escaleras tras ellos lentamente hasta llegar a un sótano. Ya sabía donde iban así que no los iba a perder de vista.

Me sentía observado dentro de mí mismo recuerdo.

 _Imposible… estoy imaginando cosas._

Me vi a mi mismo y a la rubia doblar un pasillo y me apure más.

Cuando di la vuelta una chica estaba contra la pared de cabello oscuro muy largo hasta la cintura mirando hacia abajo. No podía ver su rostro.

 **-Ya sabes lo que harás. Para que te molestas en seguir a tu recuerdo? Estoy segura que eres del tipo que consigue mujeres así seguido.-**

Esa chica hablo conmigo. Levanto su rostro y me miró fijamente.

-Tus memorias son tan banales como pensé que serían.-

-Perdón? …Quién eres? Como estás hablando conmigo si estos son mis recuerdos, dentro de MI mente?-

-Supongo que no me prestas atención muy seguido y te distrae alguien más, **Jason**. – Ahora si lo entendí.

\- Raven? Qué diablos haces aquí?- Estaba muy nervioso. Esto era una locura.

Ella se veía muy distinta. Digo... nunca la vi sin su capa. Menos aún vestida como colegiala.

Estaba con una falda tableada negra, camisa blanca y unos zapatos con tacón. Sin mencionar su larga cabellera.

Era un estilo _bibliotecaria oscura_ come hombres de esas que ves en las películas Triple XXX y después que sabes que se sacarán todo.

-Estoy de visita. –

-Acaso estoy tan drogado que me fantasee mi propia película porno contigo, Raven? . De ser así ven aquí y empecemos.- Me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura.

Ella me miro con **desprecio**. Decidí no darle importancia y aprovechar a ver su mirada. Sus ojos eran de un matiz prominentemente amatista aunque con destellos celestes.

 _Se supone que tiene que hacer todo lo que yo quiera. Es **mi** fantasía. _Me decía a mí mismo.

Me empujo como sabiendo lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Los Titanes te están buscando. Ve por un museo, un banco o algo… Nos vemos, Red X. **_Ten cuidado..._ -** Con sus poderes abrió un vórtice debajo de ella y se fue.

Mi recuerdo comenzó a desvanecerse y de a poco fui viendo mi habitación otra vez.

- _Los Titanes quieren a Red X?-_ Me levante de mi cama y me vestí.

Encendí mi computadora y comencé a ver las noticias. A ver si había algo interesante en Jump City que robar.

 **-Si los Titanes quieren a Red X. A Red X van a tener.-**

* * *

 **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Robin parado frente a mis libros.

Se voltio a verme al sentirme llegar otra vez.

-Y bien? Quien es Red X? Dime su nombre.- Realmente creí que iba a volver y que todo iba a ser un mal sueño. Sin embargo aqui estaba otra vez... Robin intentando sacarme información sensible y obtenida de manera poco ética de él.

\- No lo sé. Sin su rostro me costo muchísimo localizarlo. No tuve la oportunidad de saber de él, de su vida o su nombre. Si te puedo asegurar que va a buscarnos. Que vas a saber de él pronto.-

Eso era lo que quería después de todo. Jamás le iba a dar su nombre.

Era su asunto descubrirlo. No el mio dárselo. Yo sabía quien era Robin.

Y guarde su secreto.

Si tanto él como Red X ocultaban sus rostros era por algo y no iba a violar eso.

\- Estas mintiendo. Tú lo sabes.-

- Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. -

\- Me lo dices o no vas a salir de aquí viva...- Me tomo de mi capa y yo lo ataque con mis poderes. Lo envié contra mi puerta. Él se golpeo de manera muy violenta.

Envié mi energía contra mi ventanal y miles de cristales cayeron por todos lados. El viento fuerte que golpeaba la Torre a setenta metros de altura azoto todas las cosas de mi habitación. Tome uno de mis libros que podía ayudarme luego.

Robin me lanzo unos birdangs y los detuve. La puerta estallo y entro Starfire junto al Chico Bestia.

El estaba transformado en un tigre. Se lanzo sobre mi queriendo asesinarme. Abrió sus fauces y rugió. Sali volando de mi cuarto para que no pudiera agarrarme.

Starfire detrás me sorprendió con una patada lanzándome a mi cuarto nuevamente.

Demasiada fuerza.

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo estaba roto. Yo no era quien como para pelear con Starfire cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi deber era predecir su ataque y usar mi magia.

Si me tocaba... estaba perdida. Como lo estaba ahora.

Robin se acerco a mi y me sostuvo del cabello.

\- **Tu eres el enemigo**. Ya no eres más una Titan. Me atacaste.-

Si era verdad. Lo ataque porque él no era Robin. Ellos no eran mis amigos.

\- Te lavaron el cerebro. Tu NO eres el Robin que conoci. Vete al diablo. - Lo escupi en la cara y su semblante se desfiguro de la rabia. Jamás lo vi de esa manera.

-SUELTALA ROBIN! - Speedy grito tirandole unas flechas directamente a él y a Chico Bestia. Aqualad usando su poder sobre el mar lanzo un chorro potente sobre Starfire que volaba y fue sometida.

-Chicos ellos no son los Titanes! - Grite.

-YA LO CREO!- Aqualad ponía todo su poder en controlar la masa de agua y calmar a Starfire que tiraba rayos con sus ojos a todas partes.

\- VETE!- Speedy seguía tirando flechas a Chico Bestia quien se convirtió en un pájaro. Robin comenzaba a recuperarse.

-Qué? No puedo dejarlos!-

-Estas malherida. Vete de la Torre que no podremos seguir mucho más con ellos. Busca como volverlos a la normalidad o será el fin de los Titanes, Raven.-

\- Pero ustedes...-

-VETE!- Speedy me grito con todas sus fuerzas perdiendo la concentración en su puntería. Robin se levanto y lo ataco con su vara Bo.

\- Lo lamento. Los volveré a ver. Lo prometo !- Me metí en un vórtice que cree debajo de mi y fui a algún lado. No medite donde. Solo me fui lejos.

* * *

 **Red X POV (AKA Jason Todd)**

No fue difícil encontrar algo muy bueno que robar. Ya tenía compradores en cuestión de horas.

Un diamante que exponían brevemente en una muestra de ricos en el museo.

Era muy fácil. Esos robos lo hacia desde que comence esto hace unos años y nunca falle.

Entre por el techo y cayo sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Con un spray evito ciertas alarmas bastante estúpidamente puestas y abrió el cofre donde estaba. Tomo el diamante y lo guardo en su cinturón.

 _Demasiado fácil..._

Iba a salir e ir a su casa a tomar unos tragos pero recordo a Raven y a su sueño.

 _Me quieren..._

Hice lo más estúpido que hice en toda la vida.

Fui a una pared y encendi la alarma. Todo el museo brillo en rojo y un ruido insoportable pudo escucharse probablemente hasta en diez cuadras a la redonda.

-Genial..- Me recosté en la pared a esperar.

Cinco minutos espere hasta escuchar un ruido que me hizo saber que ya no estaba más solo.

Una bomba de humo cayo frente a mi y active mi sensor para detectar el calor.

Nada se iba a mover sin que lo vea.

\- Oh, Red X. Detecta este calor !- Cyborg me lanzo un ataque con su cañón a menos de un metro de mi.

Lo esquive por poco a tiempo.

 _Me quería volar en pedazos? Quien dispara sin querer matar desde esa distancia?_

 _-_ Hola Red X. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.- Parecía o no se si aún era mi imaginación que la pelirroja hablaba... seductoramente?

Estaba junto a mi.

\- Que paso cariño? Ahora me extrañas tú?- Iba a poner una X en su frente pero me detuvo quebrandome la mano.

\- CARAJO!- Grite a todo lo que dieron mis pulmones. Esto estaba mal.

\- Desde cuando tan violenta, Cariño?- Robin fue sobre mis tobillos directamente. Fui tan estúpido que me distraje con la niñita de Robin y no lo vi venir.

Ya en el suelo me levante con una acrobacia y fui tras Robin pero un Chico Bestia convertido en León se me abalanzo y me clavo las garras en el pecho.

Le tire una X en una de sus patas y gimió de dolor. Pero se convirtió en un ave pequeña y se zafo.

Starfire aprovechando que no me recomponía del ataque de Chico Bestia se paro junto a mi y formo una bola de energía en sus puños y me golpeo en el estomago.

Tosí sangre de mi boca.

La muy perra perforo seguramente algo dentro de mi que me dejo sin aire.

No podía ni levantarme.

Robin se acerco a mi y Starfire se hizo a un lado.

Clavo su Vara BO en mi cuello.

- _No se ... no se supone que los héroes nunca juegan... tan.. -_ Tosí otra vez sangre.- _duro?-_ Estaban locos. Fuera de si. Algo estaba mal con ellos.

\- Ayer tu encendiste la alarma y aparecimos casi muertos en la enfermería, que diablos nos hiciste!?- Robin apretó su vara en mi cuello más cortando mi respiración.

 _Pero si ayer nunca los vi..._

\- Contesta o te eliminaremos Clorgbag!-

\- No hablara Robin. Acaba con él.-

\- Vamos Viejo es un maldito ladrón. Si lo hizo él o no se lo merece igual!-

\- Púdrete Robin...- Tosí un poco más de sangre y cerré mis ojos preparado para que hagan cualquier cosa.

Un grito me levanto de mi agonía. Los Titanes gritaron de dolor. Raven estaba con una mano en mi pecho y levanto un campo de fuerza alrededor nuestro mandando a todos los ellos a volar por todas partes.

\- A dónde te gustaría ir?- Me grito.

\- A mi... mi casa si no es molestia?- Ella asintió.

\- **Los encontrare sea donde sea que estén!-** Robin grito y fue lo último que escuche. Sentí que mi cuerpo fue absorbido por un vórtice helado.

 _Te debo una Luz de Sol*_

* * *

*(1) Y a veces una llevaba a la otra. Forma de decir de Robar= Dinero... Dinero = Mujeres. Quizás ya entendieron a lo que Red X se referia (Guiño Guiño) Estos fics que hago son el resultado de ver una mezcla de Series de Narcos donde hay puro sexo con la Rosa de... Bueno mejor la dejo ahi jaja

* Aca tenemos otra vez "Luz de Sol" (Este sobrenombre lo incorpore en mi fic que hago paralelo a este " 7 días para destruirte" ) - _Decidi que el nombre de "mascota"/ Pet Name que Jason le diera a Raven seria el de "Luz de sol" que es la traducción literal de "SUNSHINE" que es un sobrenombre que me encanta para Raven. Porque? Porque es una especie de burla decirle Luz de sol a alguien tan oscura y seria como ella pero a la vez suena tierno y lindo. Queria innovar con el pet name de Raven._

 _ ***** _Mi segundo día escribiendo Fanfiction. Hace mil años que no hago esto. **Encima capitulos largos, no?** Soy abogada debería estar haciendo una demanda laboral en este instante pero aproveche mi fin de semana largo (Ayer y hoy en Argentina es y fue feriado) y escribi... **Me voy a sentir menos culpable por dejar mi laburo de lado si COMENTAS el fic ! Jajaja**

 ***** Espero que les haya gustado. Mi primer fic que a Raven la MANTENGO EN CARACTER. Casi totalmente creo yo. Ustedes que creen ? Yo creo que Raven actuaría asi en estas circunstancias o no? Ay...! Espero haberlo hecho bien realmente. Vieron el meme "Vamo a CALMARNOS" ? Bueno ese me dije a mi misma eso. Decidi que parte de hacer un fic que sea muy distinto a los demás iba a mantener a Raven... Muy Raven. Va a evolucionar! Por supuesto que lo hara y mucho. Pero más despacio que en otros fics. Mi desafio en este era hacer a los otros Titanes como leyeron arriba. Fue dificil pero los he visto portandose mal en los comics en varios momentos. Solo que era dificil plasmarlos. Recuerdan el capitulo donde los Titanes emboscaron a Terra? Ellos pueden ser crueles. Vean esas caras! A Terra (Se lo merecia y mucho) La mataron del susto.

 **Preguntas:**

 **Que opinan de Robin y Starfire? Se lo bancan mis hermosos seguidores? Jaja. Recuerden como empece el fic! Vieron que cambio en todos ellos? Aca esta el punto de quiebre y... esperen más de Robin y Starfire.**

 **Que opinan del sueño de Red X? Les gusto ese fragmento? Me** **divertí** **haciéndolo y manteniendo a Raven en caracter (Que hard hard lograrlo eh!)**

 **Que piensan que sera de Speedy y Aqualad? No aparecieron mas ! =0**


	4. Capitulo II: Amigos con Beneficios

Costo este capitulo mucho. Por eso me demore tanto tiempo. Evidentemente mis manos solo quieren escribir maldades y por eso actualizo tan rápido **"7 dias para destruirte".** Ja! Saben lo dificil que es no escribir ninguna maldad para mi? Mucho! Me doy cuenta de eso porque no me salen palabras hostiles contra un tipo como Robin o Jason Todd. Son tan geniales que es dificil ser como Raven distante. Pero vamos que se puede!

 **Mucho Rob/Rae. Están advertidos!** Pero tranquilos que era necesario por eso está. Tengo algo en mente ya y un puerto donde terminar. Eso es lo importante. Como en mi otro fic. Asi las cosas salen más fácil. No se entusiasmen con el Rob/Rae. Salvo que... me lo pidan? **Díganme que les parece!**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: Amigos con Beneficios**

 **11 de Junio del 2018**

"Te ayudaré a que en tu vida ya no tropieces,  
Si caminamos unidos, si caminamos los dos."

* * *

La teletransportación llevo a ambos a una terraza lejos de la pelea.

 _Esto está tan mal. Qué diablos hare con él?_

 _La noche_ ya los había atrapado. El viento soplaba fuerte en la altura- Red X seguía inconsciente sangrando. Toco su frente y busco información. Saber dónde vivía esperando que donde sea que fuera…

Viviera solo y no tuviera que darle explicaciones a nadie de su estado.

Volvió a teletransportarse con él. Ya sabía dónde estaba su departamento después de unos minutos.

En pleno corazón de la ciudad.

En una zona muy exclusiva de Jump. Realmente eso era predecible para ella. No lo veía robando millones en joyas y viviendo en una pocilga.

Cuando llego aterrizo en su habitación. Era el lugar más claro en su mente y lo primero que visualizo. Para su fortuna.

Con sus poderes coloco su cuerpo en la cama y encendió las luces.

Gran parte de su uniforme estaba rasgado dejando ver partes de su piel.

Ella sabía que no podía perder más el tiempo y tenía que comenzar con las curaciones.

Se sentó en la cama algo disgustada y poso sus manos sobre él. Comenzó a cantar su mantra mientras la energía fluía.

Al paso de una hora sus heridas más expuestas se habían cerrado y el cuerpo de Raven se sentía más pesado. El cansancio le estaba ganando y sus parpados le comenzaron a pesar.

La máscara de Red X aún seguía sobre él. Lo había visto en sus sueños. Vio su rostro… pero aún así se sentía violatorio a su intimidad quitársela mientras dormía. Así que no lo hizo.

Se fue de la habitación segura de que ya no iba a morir y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Se dejo caer en el enorme sofá y miro al gran ventanal.

La Torre de los Titanes se podía ver en todo su esplendor. Imponente, radiante. Un símbolo para Jump City...

 _Gran vista… pero algo insultante pensar que siempre estuvo delante de nuestros ojos. Cuánto tiempo lo hemos intentado atrapar y siempre estuvo tan visible…? Ridiculo. Si, Robin supiera esto_ seguro _golpearía su cabeza contra una pared._

Y en ese momento lo volvió a recordar. A recordar su espantosa realidad.

Estaba atrapada con un ladrón que por poco muere. Sola sin Speedy ni Aqualad al menos que pudieran ayudar. Se tuvo que deshacer de su comunicador dejándola incomunicada de todo el resto de Titanes del mundo-

Toda la situación era inverosímil hasta hace dos días. En veinticuatro horas su realidad cambio espantosamente.

No más libros, no más té, no más estúpidos juegos y bromas…

No más Robin y sus charlas tan… **cercanas**.

Se masajeo su frente intentando calmarse y procurar no estallar nada.

Red X iba a estar inconsciente al menos varias horas más. Por más fuerte que era… era un humano aún.

Era una suerte para él no haber entrado en un coma por los golpes en su cráneo y de nuevo una realidad más golpeo su mente…

Sus amigos. Sus amigos intentaron **matarlo**. Incluso Starfire alentó a que acabaran con él. Esto era cruzar todos los límites y ella sola no podía contra ellos.

 _Necesito encontrar a Speedy y a Aqualad. Ellos son mi única **esperanza**. Siento sus presencias aún. Pero la presencia de Garth es mucho más…estable._

Raven se llevo una mano a su frente preocupada por Speedy. _No… No pudieron haberlo herido de muerte. No?_

No quería ni pensar en que Speedy ya no este. Intento dormir, pero le costo muchísimo.

Se abrazó con su propia capa para darse calor y canto su mantra hasta cerrar finalmente sus ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Raven estaba tan agotada que no se levantó por sí misma, sino porque alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Miro a su alrededor y por un minuto pensó que se despertaría en su habitación. Pero no fue así. Estaba en el living de un extravagante departamento sola.

 _Correcto. Sola. Red X?_

Antes de ir a abrir la puerta se quitó su capa y fue a ver al ladrón que estaba todavía donde lo había dejado.

-Esto tomará más tiempo del que había imaginado.- Bufó. Su ritmo cardíaco era normal. Pero aún había dolor en él. Dio todo de si pero aún… aún tenía bastante daño.

Lo cubrió con las sábanas. Se quitó la capa y su chakra.

Fue al placard inmenso de Red X y busco una camiseta de él. Se revolvió el cabello.

Se la puso encima aún con su leotardo puesto y fue a la puerta.

No era difícil verse dormida aún. De hecho lo estaba.

Era un hombre muy apuesto quien llamaba.

Era mediodía ya y por su forma de vestir y la comida que llevaba en sus manos evidentemente era un amigo de Red X.

-Y tú? - Preguntó aturdido y casi dejando caer la comida. Era verdad que solo llevar una camiseta mangas cortas que le quedaba ultra grande era revelador… pero su leotardo lo era aún más.

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco igual ante su mirada.

No era posible que un civil la reconozca. Después de todo los Titanes eran conocidos pero ella no. Siempre ocultaba su rostro debajo de la capucha y si… alguna vez capturaron en una fotografía su rostro no habrá sido más de un par de veces y hace tiempo.

\- Jason, está durmiendo aún. Quieres pasar y esperar a que se despierte?- Raven casi susurró. No le salía decirlo sexy. Ella no era sexy. Quería espantarlo y que se fuera. Pero su plan no salía como lo imagino.

Se puso nervioso. No por ella o sí? O quizás por él. Negó con sus manos desesperadamente.

-No, me mataría. Eres una linda chica que se quedó a dormir con él hasta esta hora. Debes ser importante. Había quedado con Jay y unos amigos más para ver un partido de Soccer pero toma.- Le dio una bolsa de papel madera con comida y unas cervezas.

Raven no podía estar más apenada al escuchar su insinuación.

 _Espera_ …

-Detente. Más amigos? No podrías decirles que hoy no vengan? Por favor…-

Él asintió.

-Y qué tengo a cambio?- Raven rodó los ojos. No podía esperar más del amigo de un vulgar ladrón.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó rápidamente y cerró la puerta antes de que dijera algo más.

Suspiro pesadamente y se recostó contra la puerta escuchando los pasos del chico alejarse lentamente.

-Esto es realmente humillante. –

-Qué es … humillante?- Delante de ella con una mano en su estómago apretando y caminando lentamente estaba él. Con su máscara aun encima.

Ese punto daba algo de ansiedad.

Esa máscara le recordaba las peleas que ella y sus amigos mantuvieron con él. Los grandes golpes que con habilidad le ha propinado en el pasado.

Las X pegajosas que tanto costaban quitarse de encima y en algunos casos que te tiraban corrientes eléctricas neutralizando por un breve tiempo tus poderes. Suficiente tiempo como para lastimarte seriamente.

No tenía el mejor de los recuerdos de esa máscara.

-No te sentí. Estoy sorprendida.- Murmuré. Nunca nadie se acerco a ella sin que antes lo sintiera. Fue una verdadera desagradable sorpresa.

Bajo sus defensas al verla bien.

-Qué diablos haces aquí y que haces con mi camiseta favorita?- Frunció el ceño ahora enojada.

\- Te salve de mis amigos, Red X... y lo único que te preocupa es que estoy usando tu maldita camiseta? Tómala, idiota.- Se la quitó y quedo solo en su leotardo. Se acercó a él llena de furia y lo empujó hacia atrás estampando la prenda en su pecho.

Sus ojos brillaron y se materializo su capa sobre ella sintiéndose protegida otra vez.

-Salvarme?- Red X se quitó la máscara revelando su rostro con un par de magullones sin gravedad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas suponía Raven que por el calor de tener la máscara en su rostro tantas horas.

Se toco su herida más grande en la mandíbula. Probablemente sintiendo dolor.

-Robin. Tu maldito líder casi me mata. Cómo explicas eso?!- Gritó realmente muy enfadado.

\- Mis amigos te quieren ver tan muerto a ti como a mi. Algo les sucedió hace dos noches y no se qué fue. Cálmate por favor que me estás alterando también. Soy **empática**!- Suspiró pesadamente. Las oleadas de ira de su mente eran extrañamente transmitidas a ella.

Sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer y perdieron su color natural. Algunos objetos comenzaron a levitar y la ventana se abrió entrando una oleada de viento que arrojo varios papeles .

Gruño entendiendo que no mentía.

-Ok. Me calmo. TERMINA CON ESO! Vas a destruir mi casa!- Grito y zamarreo a Raven tomándola de los hombros hasta que finalmente los objetos cayeron y varias cosas se rompieron.

Entre ellas jarrones exóticos y carísimos.

-Diablos..! RAVEN! .- Él se llevó una mano a su rostro y por un breve momento el dolor por la pérdida material era más fuerte que el dolor físico que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Raven se calmó y al tomar conciencia de lo que sucedió no pudo evitar sonreír de la satisfacción.

 _Definitivamente no me puedo sentir mal por esto…_

-DEBERÍAS! Lo que acabas de destruir vale más que la pocilga donde viven ustedes, Titán.- Escupió con más veneno de lo que hubiera querido.

\- Red X… Yo no he dicho nada.-

\- Lo dijiste bien claro "No me puedo sentir mal por esto". No estoy loco.-

Raven se dejó caer al sofá en un ataque de nervios. Jason la miraba sin entender que sucedía.

-Disculpa algo que quieras compartir, Luz de Sol?- Frunció el ceño y se acercó a su rostro algo irritado.

Ella estaba acostada en el grandísimo sofá cerrando los ojos sin querer verlo.

 _Un momento… me estoy comportando como una niña estúpida. Que hago tirándome así en el sofá de mi enemigo?_

-No sería tan duro, niña.-

Sin querer abrir los ojos aún porque lo sentía muy cerca...le hizo entender la funesta realidad.

-Jason, nunca dije una palabra en voz alta al menos. Estás escuchando mis **pensamientos**. Estamos… **Conectados**. Entiendes que significa eso?-

-No puedes hablar enserio. Dime que es una broma.- Ciertamente estaba en shock. No tenía que ni verlo a los ojos.

Se sentó en el suelo para estar a milímetros de ella. Su frente contra su frente se juntaron.

Quería intimidarla.

-Dime que es una… broma.- Suplicó. Respiraba pesadamente y cada palabra la pronunció con lentitud. Quería gritar pero tampoco pretendía que volará su departamento. Entonces decidió contenerse.

-Esto es mi culpa. Solo obedecí a Robin sin pensar claramente las consecuencias.- Jason se alejó de ella. De nuevo volvía su aura a irradiar ira.

Abrió los ojos y reincorporo.

-Te metiste en mi mente porque Robin te lo pidió? Si Robin te pide que te tires de un maldito puente lo haces?-

-Es mi líder. Quería pensar que no había nada mal en él. No lo entenderías.-

-Solucionalo. Haz algo de inmediato. No te puedo tener en mi mente y menos puedes estar TÚ EN LA MIA!- El velador estallo.

 _La matare…_

-Escucha. Estamos demasiado juntos en esto. Los Titanes nos quieren eliminar. No se que clase de ser demoníaco o poder mental los está influenciando pero no son ellos. Robin me obligo a meterme en tus sueños y a llamarte a una emboscada. Hasta ese momento no sabía que su plan era matarte. Te dejo mal herido y te sane por horas en la noche…-

 _Incluso absorbí tu dolor. Gaste cada gota de energía. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para levitar…_

 _-_ Es lo mínimo que podías hacer. Casi me matan por tu **brujería**. – Él era ríspido y eso irritaba más a Raven.

Sus mentes era como un solo tazón que compartían ahora. Sí él iba a ser un maldito con ella.

Raven podía serlo también, aun involuntariamente.

Y mejor.

-Sabes? Por años compartí una unión mental con Robin. Nunca nos afectó ni por un segundo. Es más… Utilizábamos nuestra conexión en combate. Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y él? Su mente es **compleja**. Llena de barreras y es capaz hasta de mentirse así mismo. En cambio tú. Eres simple. Un miserable ladrón ordinario. Creo que entrenarte para que puedas poner una barrera con mi mente tomaría años.-

Apretó los puños.

\- Pruébame, Perra.-

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. Tengo que hacerlo o enloqueceré. Pero tú me ayudarás a recuperar a los Titanes. Luego volveremos a nuestras vidas y fingiremos que no nos conocemos. Qué te parece la idea?-

-Perfecto. Vivirás aquí bajo mis reglas hasta que encontremos quien le lavo el cerebro a tus amigos. No vas a usar tus poderes y actuarás como una niña normal. No te meterás en mis asuntos y negocios…-

-Detente. Sin poderes? Y eso porqué?-

-Vamos a meternos al bajo mundo. No puedes meterte ahí como una Titan. Llamarías bastante la atención y te matarían. De aquí en más serás Rachel, mi hermana para las visitas o quien pregunte.- Raven puso una mueca de desagrado. La forma de ser de Red X la hacía ser tan expresiva y trasparente que la inquietaba.

Se sentía como un libro abierto.

-Un amigo tuyo trajo comida. Me comentó que habían quedado para hoy con otras más. Estabas con tu traje de Red X inconsciente y como no sabía quién sabe tu secreto hice todo lo posible para que se fuera.- Raven se sonrojo. No era nada grave que a su edad le diera un beso en la mejilla a un chico pero ella no era cualquier chica.

Evito la mirada de Red X como si eso sirviera de algo.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar pero se retorció de dolor y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

Tosió. Se tomó las costillas y gimió de dolor.

-Jason?- Preguntó estúpidamente.

Su dolor era el suyo también. Al menos hasta que pusieran barreras mentales enormes entre ellos.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y lo recostó en el sofá.

\- Necesitabas descansar aún más. Qué diablos te hizo levantarte y estropear mis curaciones? Te crees que es fácil cerrar heridas tan profundas? Te tomará días recuperarte.-

\- Solo hazlo y deja de comportarte como mi madre!- Gruño.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho, aún con su uniforme puesto pero desgarrado encima y comenzó a cantar su mantra casi en un susurró.

Ella solo se detuvo a ver su herida.

Nunca quiso ver su rostro ni sus reacciones.

La energía comenzó a emanar de las puntas de sus dedos tenuemente. Aún no estaba recuperada del todo. Necesitaba descansar más.

-Siempre se siente tan caliente?- Su piel comenzaba a arder.

-Es normal. Tu metabolismo se acelera. Lo que te tardaría meses en sanar lo puedo hacer en horas. La sangre corre como un torbellino en esta zona, las células mueren y en segundos nacen otras vivas en su lugar. La aceleración del proceso da calor.-

-Serías muy útil para mi.- Frunció el ceño pero no levantó la vista. Una cosa era sanar a sus amigos… otra muy distinta era sanar a un criminal y además perder energía en ello.

-Podrías mirarme a la cara? Cuál es tu problema?-

-No somos amigos. Niquiera conocidos. No tengo que razones para tener una conversación contigo.-

-Eso es pura mierda. Te intimido. Temes que te guste si te quedas mirando mucho tiempo.-

-He visto mejores que tú, Red X.- Cerro la boca de inmediato. Eso era bueno para ella. Él engreído ladrón tenía una debilidad.

Su inmenso **ego**.

Raven siguió sanando sus heridas internas pero no pudo evitar querer verlo a la cara.

Como había pensado estaba cabreado.

Se veía como un niño al que de manera cruel le dijeron que no era tan genial como pensaba.

Ese era el punto. No solo se creía mejor que los Titanes que por cierto le patearon el trasero al borde de dejarlo prácticamente muerto si no que se creía irresistible.

Raven no era como las chicas que conoció y eso… Ciertamente lo molestaba.

 _Robin…_

Al verlo era imposible no recordarlo. Eran muy distintos… pero esas pequeñas coincidencias le recordaron a él.

* * *

 _Fue hace un par de meses._

 _Recién volvíamos de una pelea con Overload. Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme mi capa que con un ataque de alto voltaje se había semi prendido fuego y quedo inutilizable._

 _Tocaron a la puerta y al principio me negué a abrir pensando en que podía ser Chico Bestia intentando convencerme por milésima vez de jugar a algún estúpido juego._

 _La persona allí detrás era insistente._

 _Abri la puerta lista para gritar a quien fuere que estuviere ahí._

 _Para mi sorpresa al abrir era Robin._

 _-Qué pasa?- Él tenía una mano en su estómago. La quitó y me dejo ver una quemadura. Su piel roja y brillante necesitaba ser tratada o iba a quedar una inmensa cicatriz que ciertamente iba a doler por mucho tiempo._

 _-Entra. – Abrió su puerta y se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar._

 _Raven se sentó en su cama invitándolo a que se recostará._

 _Él le hizo caso._

 _Ella le quito su capa y le quitó la parte superior de su traje._

 _-Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería y dejaste que Cyborg te hiciera las curaciones?- Raven llevaba años viviendo en la Torre con sus amigos. Desde los trece años para ser precisos. Con quien más había entablado una relación de confianza fue con él._

 _Ella ni por un segundo pensó en que lo que hacía era de índole sexual o insinuante. Robin era solo un amigo que tenía una novia que casualmente era su mejor amiga._

 _-Quizás porque también quería hablar.- Estaba algo sonrojado. Raven pensó que quizás era por el dolor en su vientre._

 _Una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a emanar y sanar. Sus manos acariciaban su piel que tras cada minuto que pasaba volvía a verse más normal._

 _-Hablar? Estoy segura que Star podría ayudarte más con eso. Incluso el Chico Bestia.- Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban el comienzo de sus pantalones._

 _Robin si no fuera ella hubiera pensado que estaba jugando con él. Seduciéndolo._

 _-Pero tú eres mejor en las charlas un poco más adultas.- Raven sonrió._

 _Después de vencer a Trigon en el "Día del juicio final". Pase de tener quince años a cinco. Luego volví a tener **trece** años otra vez que era la edad en la que llegue a la Tierra y mi cuerpo aún no tenía ningún signo de ser un portal. Por esa razón era algocómico escuchar eso._

 _Robin era un adulto. Raven tenía diecisiete años. Técnicamente aún era adolescente._

 _-No soy un adulto, Robin.-_

 _-Bueno pero eres mucho más madura que cualquiera de ellos. Ese es el punto. -_

 _-Evidentemente otra pelea con Star.- Sentenció. Era obvio que quería huir de los demás. Que mejor lugar que su habitación para escapar. Nadie tenía las agallas de entrar ahí._

 _-Cuando no. Pero se le pasará como siempre supongo. Es normal en una pareja tener discusiones.- Raven lo escuchaba pero seguía sanándolo._

 _-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada. Nunca tuve una relación antes y considerando tu experiencia esperó no tenerla en mucho tiempo. Se ve como algo **exasperante**.- Raven subió sus manos hasta sus pectorales acabando de curar su magullada piel de a poco. Ya estaba casi listo._

 _-Tienes razón. A veces creo que me precipite al pedirle que salgamos. Pero la **amo** … no entiendo porque no puedo dejar de ser un idiota con ella. –_

 _-Amor? Qué es el amor, Robin?- Él se levantó y se sentó mirándola muy de cerca. Preguntándose si era una broma la pregunta._

 _Cuando quiso darle una respuesta se encontró con que no podía darle un significado quizás tan bueno como hubiera querido._

 _-El amor es una **atracción emocional, sexual… deseo** hacia otra persona. Lleva consigo la **exclusividad** entre la pareja y...-_

 _-Definición muy débil, Chico Maravilla. Pero supongamos que es lo que tú dices, tú amas a Star… ? - Raven sonrió algo divertida por sus nervios._

 _-Si, amo a Starfire. Quiero que sea feliz conmigo. Pero es difícil pasar al menos una semana sin discutir por algo… es muy absorbente.-_

 _-Sabes Robin? Eres muy **atractivo físicamente**.- Raven se acercó a él acariciando sus pectorales firmes con suavidad._

 _Robin estaba en shock. Inmóvil._

 _-Emocionalmente estamos más que conectados.- Siguió acariciando mirándolo a sus ojos._

 _La máscara._

 _Ella quitó su máscara. Él se lo permitió._

 _-Y te conozco. Sé quién eres realmente.- Ella se acercó más a él y cerro la distancia entre los dos._

 _La beso._

 _Era su primer beso. Él la guio lentamente. No quería asustarla. Sus lenguas se trenzaron._

 _Ambos se saborearon con intensidad después de un rato. Raven solo se dejó llevar por su maestro._

 _Robin la tomo de la cintura y como si no pesará nada la sentó sobre él._

 _Ella se separó de él acalorada._

 _-Entiendes el punto? Y ahora confirmo que también hay atracción sexual. Sin embargo no te amo ni tú me amas.- Se acercó a su oído y exhalo. La piel de Robin se tensó._

 _-No tienes exclusividad con nadie. Siguiendo el método hipotético inductivo. **Tú no amas a nadie, Robin.** Vas a terminar haciéndole daño a Star.-_

 _-Y necesitaste besarme para probar eso?- Robin estaba doblemente en shock. El tono de voz de Raven era distante considerando la posición en la que estaban. Normal como si hablarán del clima. Pero Robin no necesitaba que le hablará de una manera particular para reaccionar._

 _Él sentía su pequeño cuerpo curvilíneo sobre él y eso era suficiente como para querer más._

 _-Cuántas veces te he dicho que te tomarás con calma las cosas Robin? Vives nervioso por tus peleas. No es bueno para el equipo. Necesitas relajarte. Dejar de estar tan **tenso**. Aceptar que aún no amas a nadie. Quizás… quizás aprendas a amar algún día. Pero eres joven, no te culpes.-_

 _-Me ayudas?- Preguntó cautelosamente. Raven lo miro confundida. Seguía sentada en su regazo._

 _-A qué te refieres?- Robin la dio vuelta._

 _-A relajarme. A des-tensarme.- Ella estaba contra la cama. Encima de sus caderas estaba él. La tenía atrapada como una presa._

 _Suspiró aburrida._

 _-Me debes una, Robin.- Suspiró pesadamente. Iba a ser una larga noche pensó._

* * *

Raven despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sujetaron su brazo con fuerza. Le hacía daño.

-Qué fue eso? Tú…Tú lo haces con Robin?- El semblante de Red X era digno de retratar.

Era una mezcla de shock, espanto, enojo y profundo desagrado.

\- De qué hablas?-

\- Te vi con él. Acaso la alienígena y él no son pareja? Al menos eso dice la televisión. Qué demonios…-

\- Estás mal interpretando las cosas y no es tu asunto mi amistad con Robin. Tú no eres más que una molestia que me quiero quitar desde el primer segundo que te vi. Descansa qué apenas te recuperes iremos por Speedy y Aqualad. Están en la Torre aún. –

\- Tú no me das órdenes.-

\- Yo meditare e intentare recuperar energías. Cuando acabe veremos cómo te enseñaré a bloquear tu mente de mis pensamientos. Al menos solo escuchas voces podría haber sido peor.-

Se levantó bruscamente y camino hacia la habitación de él.

-Tienes un tatuaje en la espalda, Raven.- Casi dijo en un susurró antes de que cerrará la puerta.

 _No son solo voces…._

Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Todo era peor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

… **Titans Tower. Jump City….**

El Chico Bestia caminaba por un pasillo junto a Robin.

-Crees que fue la mejor idea enviar a Cyborg a la Torre de los Titanes del Este?-

-Raven puede intentar contactarse con Bee de alguna manera y alamar al resto de Titanes del mundo. No deseo una inquisición. Por otro lado nosotros tres podemos con ella.-

-Estará bien, Star cuidando de Aqualad y Speedy? Dieron muchos problemas.-

-Tenlo por seguro. Están acabados prácticamente y Star quiere seguir jugando con ellos.-

Robin tecleo el código de Raven y la compuerta de su habitación se abrió.

\- Cómo lo sabías?-

\- Raven y yo somos grandes amigos, Chico Bestia. Entra.- Le hizo caso y totalmente capto el doble sentido de eso. Fue muy trasparente.

Al entrar las velas se encendieron automáticamente. Toda la habitación seguía con su magia.

\- Aterrador como siempre.- Comentó el polimorfo.

\- Sabes cuál es la principal **debilidad** de Raven?-

\- Su mente. Si la vuelven loca se descontrola.-

\- Adivina para que te traje...- Robin sonrió.

La magia olía a azufre. La magia crispaba a Chico Bestia.

El objeto mágico más preciado por Raven en toda la habitación era fácilmente detectable para él.

Chico Bestia tiro la cama a un lado. Debajo del colchón había un libro.

Lo abrió y allí encastrado estaba el.

El **espejo a Nevermore.**

Se lo dio a Robin.

-Alli dentro están las personalidades de Raven separadas. Sus nombres dependen de la emoción que representan. Raven me explicó que el espejo les permite hablar con ellas… Controlarlas a cada una. Ellas tienen como mente propia e independencia de Raven, las tranquiliza meditando. Son como 7 de ellas que intentarían apoderarse de su cuerpo si...-

-Y eso es lo que necesitamos, Chico Bestia. Puedo tratar con dos de ellas tenlo por seguro.-

-Qué quieres decir?- El espejo de Nevermore cayó al suelo.

Robin lo piso duramente partiéndolo en mil pedazos. Una oleada de energía oscura salió de él y las velas se apagaron.

-Qué sucede Robin?-

\- Aquí **no hay más magia** , Chico Bestia. Veremos como lidia con esto nuestra amiga Raven.-

-Eres tenebroso.-

-Por eso soy el líder del equipo. Vamos a la sala. Tenemos que localizar a Red X que está con ella. -

* * *

Buenas gente! Les traigo para que busquen en Youtube una parte de un capitulo RECIENTE de Teen Titans Go. Si les gusta el Rob /Rae ! Mirenlo... el deseo de muchas se hizo realidad jaja. Esta subtitulado en ingles (muy basico igual) Basicamente Raven y Robin iran a una fiesta juntos. El le pide perdon a Star. Robin le explica a Trigon porque es la mejor opcion como cita de su hija y cuando Raven sale vestida para el baile Robin se muere de amor. Jajaja. Lo encuentran buscandolo en youtube asi: **" Teen Titans Go! | Titans go to Demon Prom / Starfire doesn't love Robin [Subtitles] "**

Chicas que siempre me acompañan y quienes no hasta ahora también. Comenten… critiquen. Quieren más Robin y Raven? Que les gusta de los personajes y que no…? Prometo en el próximo capitulo responder todos los reviews. Pero el tiempo lo tengo corto hoy! Apenas pueda comenzaré a plasmar que ya tengo varias ideas del capitulo que sigue de 7 días para destruirte. Sale más rápido jaja

Reviews por favor!

Que tengan una excelente semana!


	5. Capitulo III: Feliz

**Capitulo III: "Feliz"**

 **3 de Julio del 2018**

* * *

 **Raven POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Estuve cuatro horas al menos meditando encerrada en su habitación. Le puse seguro aunque en el fondo sabía que era estúpido y en vano hacerlo dado que una simple puerta no sería capaz de detenerlo si quisiera entrar.

Pero al menos esa puerta. Esa barrera entre ambos me daba la privacidad que necesitaba.

Necesitaba… meditar... recuperarme pero por sobre todo no verlo por un rato.

Cada minuto que pasaba con él era enfrentar delante mio a una persona.

No, a un ladrón. Un enemigo.

Mirandome y sabiendo todo de mi.

Eso era malo. Realmente muy malo.

Pero no era lo peor. En el peor de los casos tendría que incluso dormir con una barrera mental para que no viera mis recuerdos y leyera mis pensamientos.

Eso no era un inconveniente para mi. No algo que con el tiempo no pudiera acostumbrarme.

Pero…

Y sus recuerdos? Sus pensamientos y … su personalidad?

Estaba comenzándome a verme afectada por su furia. Realmente quería inmolar la habitación cuando se atrevio a darme ordenes como si fuera Robin.

Pero no podía. No debía y a la vez… quería hacerlo pagar por tratarme así.

Quería demostrarle quien era la de los poderes. Quien era la hija de un demonio. Quería demostrarle que quien estaba a cargo era yo. Tenía ansias por presionar sus heridas con mis puños y…

Ahí estaba otra vez, su **personalidad**.

Estaba haciendo estragos con mi mente. Yo no era así.

Yo simplemente no lo debería escuchar. Por Azar, ni debería hablarle más de lo estrictamente necesario pero ahí estaba…

Pensando en vengarme.

Un vulgar ladrón me contagiaba su egoísta, violenta…su maldita IMPULSIVA forma de ser y mis poderes eran un huracán descontrolado de repente.

De la noche a la mañana.

Mi vida entera la pase intentando controlarlos y ahora tenía a ese hombre desagradable en mi mente.

Levitaba en posición de loto flotando sobre el suelo.

Mis ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Al abrirlos note que varias cosas se habían caído.

Miserablemente la meditación fallo pero mis poderes estaban conmigo otra vez. Los volvía a sentir.

 _Hay algo distinto…_

El sol estaba cayendo.

Siempre me pareció fascinante ver el ocaso desde la terraza de la Torre. En varias ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de tener interesantes charlas con Star mientras veíamos el sol desaparecer.

Starfire si bien seguía siendo una chica inocente para el standard de chicas de su edad al menos ya no hablaba como si viniera de otra galaxia aunque ese fuera realmente el caso.

Usaba tanto su uniforme de Titan como prendas casuales para ir incluso a una misión. Le tomo realmente bastante el gusto a vestir como terrestres normales.

Si es que su gusto podría ser apreciado como "normal".

Medía como 1,90. Era muy alta y de contextura delgada pero fibrosa.

A ninguno nos sorprendió cuando un día llego de un paseo de compras con una tarjeta de un representante que le había pedido que sea su nueva "estrella".

Le ofreció ser una modelo de catálogo y de pasarela.

No lo dudo ni un minuto para desazón de Robin. Era obvio por su mirada que no le agradaba que otros hombres tuvieran la oportunidad de ver a su escultural y desinhibida novia en una revista.

Pero quisiera o no tenía que aceptarlo.

Quién era él para prohibirle algo? Eso pensé al ver toda la situación de lejos.

Nunca había estado en una relación… pero si algo entendía era que por más que se desearan nunca iban a terminar juntos.

Starfire lo amaba. Tarde o temprano se iba a cansar de compartirlo.

Y el día que se cansará el mundo iba a arder.

* * *

 _Hace un tiempo atrás._

...Sabía donde encontrarla y sabía que yo no iba a ser la causante de su furia tamaraneana. Al menos no a causa de él. No lo valía.

Mi amistad con Star era más importante que un estúpido momento de debilidad con Robin.

Al subir a la terraza ella estaba parada con un vestido blanco muy corto de tiras que era realmente revelador si uno tenía en cuenta las ráfagas de viento que azotaban la cornisa de la Torre.

-Raven. Me alegra que vinieras a acompañarme. Siéntate a mi lado. – Ella me regalo una sonrisa de las que tan fácil le salían.

-Vine a hablarte de Richard.-

-Lo sé. No tienes que disculparte, Raven. Realmente no es tú culpa. Enserio… -

-Cómo sabes para que vine aquí?-

-Iba a buscarte esa noche y los escuche hablando en tu habitación. No quise interrumpirlos y espere afuera. –

-Sólo nos besamos. No pasó nada más…-

-Sé que no lo dejaste ir más allá. Además vienes aquí demostrándome que eres una gran amiga y me lo dices. De qué te puedo culpar? Richard se fue otra vez a Gotham a ver a Barbara. La culpa de todo esto es de él. No tuya. – Sostuvo una de mis manos y me dio un fuerte apretón.

No. No necesitaba eso.

-No siento nada por él. No siento nada por nadie, Star. Deje llevar demasiado lejos mi admiración hacia Robin como líder. – Suspiré pesadamente.- Lo lamento, Star.-

No me dijo nada. Solo me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiere mucho, Star. Eso es innegable. Yo también y por eso espero que encuentres a alguien más. No merece tú amor.-

\- Lo intentaré. Sólo que no soy capaz aún. Raven… Dime. Porqué lo besaste en primer lugar si aseguras que no puedes amar?-

-Es mi amigo también. Está muy confundido y solo… no quiero que se hagan daño.-

-Déjame entonces ayudarte a mí también Raven. Tal vez no lo ames pero te gusta Dick. Si no... no lo hubieras hecho. Pero no estoy enojada contigo te repito. Él no te detuvo y tú no le has permitido seguir más allá de eso. Pero si lo vuelves a hacer… Realmente me lastimaras. Entiendes?-

"Ira" ebullía dentro de mi amenazando con explotar como un volcán.

 _Eso es una…._

-Me estás amenazando?-

-No. Te pido que si vas a intentar algo seas honesta contigo misma primero y luego que me lo digas. No me falles, Raven. Eres mi amiga. Confió más en ti que en Robin.- Sus ojos brillantes mirándome fijamente fueron un freno a mi "ira" que amenazaba con tomar el control de mi.

Una sensación de culpa me inundo pero a la vez de…

Apreté los puños pero no se lo deje ver. No iba a pelear con Star por alguien como Robin.

Eso me lo repetía una y mil veces por dentro.

Realmente no me gustaba.

 **Tanto**.

Me di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta. La abri con mis poderes y antes de irme me detuve un momento.

-En algo tienes razón. Pero no te equivoques. Yo realmente no lo amo y nunca lo será.- En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo. Salí de la terraza y una vez que cerré la puerta...

Me tele trasporte a Gotham. Al departamento de Richard más precisamente.

Me senté en su sofá sabiendo que estaba solo y en la cocina.

-Raven quieres un té o prefieres un café?- Grito aún estando separados por una pared de concreto.

 _Nuestra conexión…_

No conteste. Al poco tiempo vino con un café en sus manos y se sentó a mi lado.

-Desde cuándo tú de visita en Gotham?- Tomo un sorbo.

-Puedes parar de comportarte como un idiota en algún momento?-

-No entiendo.- Dejo su taza a un lado en una mesa frente a nosotros y me miro confundido.

-Acabo de cumplir diecisiete y tú ya vas para los veintuno. Como no maduras? Además tú eres un líder. Probablemente seas el futuro Batman y te comportas como un idiota con todas las mujeres que se cruzan por tu camino como si tuvieras mi edad. Antes no eras así. Es tan repulsiva tu actitud, Dick. Eres tan…- No pude seguir porque me tomo del cuello y me beso.

 _Decepcionante._

No me gustaba su actitud conmigo. Me trataba como si fuera un nuevo juguete.

Como si fuera una cosa para pasar el rato.

Y lo peor es que en algo me gustaba. No había sentimientos en esto. Nada de compromisos.

Quizás un poco de admiración de mi parte… y de parte de él. Atracción quizás. Quién sabe. No tenía interés realmente en saber.

Eso al menos en ese momento no me importaba. Solo me deje llevar.

Una vez más...

* * *

Me levante de mi trance porque me tiraron una bolsa encima.

Al abrir mis ojos Red X estaba sentado frente a mi serio. Sin su traje y vestido de civil.

-Si vas a estar todo el día pensando en él realmente voy a pasar toda la noche vomitando del asco. No puedes dejar de comportarte como una adolescente de una vez? Eres patética.-

\- Veo que estás mejor. Qué es esto?- Fingí que no hizo ese comentario. No tenía intención de pelear con quién momentáneamente tenía que ser un aliado por más desagrado que me diera.

-Algo de ropa. No puedes estar por ahí caminando con una capa y luciendo como titán. No si no quieres que pateen esa puerta y nos maten.-

-Tenemos que hablar. No nos soportamos ni somos amigos… pero necesitamos ser un equipo. Por un rato al menos.-

-No soporto verte a ti y a Robin besándose a cada rato. –

-Yo no soporto compartir tus emociones con las mías. En este momento tómalo como consejo. Tranquilízate o volaré tu departamento. – Frunció el ceño y sonrió.

Era muy atractivo no había dudas y exasperante.

Iba a decir algo más al ver que me tomaba el pelo pero como un flechazo mi mente sintió que le habían disparado con una especie de balazo extra sensorial que me hizo colapsar al suelo.

Antes de que mi cabeza golpeara en seco contra el concreto termine en sus brazos.

-Estás bien? Raven?-

No salían palabras de mi boca.

-Nevermore…- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Sentí mi espejo romperse. Sentí mis emociones golpear mi mente y luchar por tomar el control.

Cerré mis ojos esperando perder la posesión de mi propio cuerpo y lista para dárselo a una de ellas.

 _Esto es el fin…_

* * *

 ** _Jason POV (AKA Red X)_**

Apenas se encerró decidi que no quería pasar un minuto más cerca de ella. Pensé estúpidamente que si me mantenía lejos no iba a tener visiones que involucraran al estúpido líder o al diablo literalmente.

Tome una chaqueta y unos pantalones deportivos que estaban para lavar ya que la princesa se encerró en mi habitación y fui al centro de Jump para matar tiempo.

Compre unas cosas para mi… y para ella. Ya estaba mejor de las heridas. Era muy buena en lo suyo la bruja.

Recordaba perfectamente la paliza que recibi de los Titanes y a decir verdad no debería estar caminando.

 _Gracias a ella estoy vivo…_

… _Pero no olvides Jason que ella te metió en eso._

Me distraje solo un segundo. Solo un segundo quede pensando más allá de lo que debía y me distraje de mi camino y de inmediato.

Otro recuerdo me golpeo en la frente como un cachetazo.

Pero esta vez había algo más desagradable en su mente y a su vez más información.

Robin. Su nombre era Richard Grayson. Hijo adoptivo de Batman. Ella fue por él a Gotham con furia después de la conversación con la loca extraterrestre y fallo miserablemente en su objetivo.

Gracias a Dios no podía sentir sus sensaciones pero si podía saber que pensaba en ese momento.

Angustia. Rechazo…. Pero más grande que todo eso en ella había admiración.

La estúpida se derretía literalmente en sus brazos.

Dejaba de ser ella cuando estaba con él a solas.

 _Esta jugando con ella. Es una idiota._

Cuando pensé que vería lo peor ella le pidió que se detenga y volví a abrir los ojos una vez más.

Mentalmente me golpee porque no debería darme tanto asco verlos.

Pero algo se veía mal.

Además de no estar yo involucrado en eso, claro.

Por las conversaciones que tenía con Raven él tenía a muchas chicas detrás suyo.

Raven lo sabía y no le importaba.

 _No creí que era de esa clase de chicas… Ni la conozco. Por qué no pensar que podía serlo?_

Rara. Muy rara vez vi su rostro debajo de su capa siquiera.

En un principio cuando me metí con los Titanes por primera vez pensé que se ocultaba porque era poco agraciada físicamente a diferencia de la pelirroja caliente.

Pensé peores cosas a decir verdad hasta que pude echarle un vistazo hace un par de meses en una pelea que tuve con ella.

El vistazo fue fugaz. Más de lo que hubiera querido pero un ataque realmente sorpresivo no me dejo acercarme mucho más a ella.

El velocista, Kid Flash estaba con los Titanes. Se atravesó entre ambos y la sola ráfaga de aire que generó por su velocidad me impulso unos metros hacia atrás.

"No toques a Raven!" Gritó. Yo solo reí debajo de mi máscara y me burlé al verle la cara a la bruja ofendida con el niño.

Él le tendió una mano y ella lo rechazo. Dijo algo así como "Puedo sola con él."

El velocista se llevó una mano a su cabello y se lo revolvió. "Perdóname, Rae. No quise…"

Era tan ridículo pensé en ese momento. Era vergonzoso y… una buena oportunidad para huir mientras ellos arreglaban sus asuntos que aproveche el momento y tire una bomba de humo al suelo para desconcierto de ambos.

Fue fácil escapar pero me fui pensando de que si uno de esos "Super-héroes" que tenían un séquito de fans detrás se fijaba en ella. Debía ser al menos "Especial".

Estaba tan contento con los millones que gane que casi olvidaba de mi mente ese encuentro con ellos.

Hasta este momento dónde la veía ahora en manos de Robin.

 _Algo especial realmente debe tener que no estoy viendo…_

 _Gemidos. Gemidos. Gemidos._

Raven entre besos le pedía que se detuviera pero no le hacía caso.

Debajo de él se veía como una vulnerable niña.

 _No, no es vulnerable. Tiene poderes. Si realmente quisiera que se detenga lo mandaría a volar. Que era Robin para sus poderes? Nada._

Entonces… Porque no intervenir?

Me acerque para quitar al Cerebro de pájaro de encima de ella pero fue inútil. No podía tocarlo. Era como un fantasma en la escena.

Solo podía ver y escuchar. Estaba atrapado mientras no me distrajera con algo en la realidad. Mientras…

-Carajo.- Por inercia evidentemente subí por el ascensor y abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Camine sin ver ya que lo único que veía eran sus estúpidos recuerdos hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi habitación que estaba cerrada por dentro y me la lleve por delante.

Golpee mi nariz tan fuerte que ni la sentía del dolor.

Tome una ganzúa de mi billetera y entre sin preguntar. Todo el maldito piso era mío. Podía hacer lo que quisiera en mi propiedad y ya había tenido suficiente tiempo a solas.

Al entrar la vi en una especie de transe levitando a unos pies del suelo.

 _No está despierta. Es por eso que veo sus recuerdos…_

 _Estúpida._

Tire la bolsa que tenía en mis manos en su cara y abrió sus ojos de inmediato.

Quizás fui brusco. Pero al diablo. No soportaba ver más como Robin ponía sus manos sobre ella.

Me pidió que me tranquilizará. Pero como eso iba a ser posible?

Ella vivía pensando en Robin y…

 _Realmente estoy muy solo hace tiempo. Necesito usar mi dinero. Necesito una mujer…Pero primero necesito deshacerme de ella pronto._

Iba a seguir diciéndome más pero como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe cayó hacia atrás.

No sé ni porqué lo hice. Pero cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía en mis brazos.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Realmente se veía aterrada.

Lo último que dijo antes de perder la conciencia fue "Nevermore".

 _Pero qué es…Nevermore?_

La levante del suelo y la lleve a mi cama. Era como cargar un saco de plumas.

No pesaba nada.

La tendí y me puse a examinarla de cerca.

Brazos delgados. Nunca fue una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo. Su magia era todo para ella. No esperaba mucha musculatura a decir verdad.

Piernas largas y firmes. Caderas anchas y cintura muy pequeña. Surrealmente pequeña.

No quería ni ver sus senos. No quería hacerme ideas estúpidas realmente.

Pase a sus labios.

Había una sonrisa dibujada en ellos antinatural.

 _Ella está…_

Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Una risa histriónica que me desestabilizo totalmente.

-Uy! Esa cara es muy graciosa. Qué me compraste?!- Se acercó a mi rostro para verme más de cerca e hice algo totalmente extraño.

Me tire hacia atrás.

 _Desde cuándo me alejo de una mujer?_

Ella sonrió aún con más intensidad.

Me empujo con fuerza y se tiro sobre la bolsa.

Abrió el paquete y sus ojos se ensancharon de felicidad.

-Quién eres?- Esa actitud no encajaba con la Señorita "Luz de Sol". Parecía otra persona quien tenía delante.

-Un Sweater Rosa? Enserio? Te amo, es mi color favorito!- Se tiró sobre mi de un salto. Envolvió sus piernas a mi cintura y me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Nos caímos en la cama.

Ella sobre mi.

Gruñí de dolor. Apretó justo un punto donde tuve una de mis grandes heridas ayer.

-Quién eres?- Repetí una vez más está vez agarrando su cuello y evitando pensar que tenía a una mujer encima mío.

Ella no lucho. No uso sus poderes. Solo…

Sus ojos amenazaron con llorar.

-Estamos conectados mentalmente. Pensaste que mi cuerpo se veía bien. Me alagas por cierto. Te enoja verme besar a Robin. Soy Raven… En **parte**.- La solté.

-Qué es Nevermore y porqué dices en parte?- Ella se cruzó de brazos y su peso lo reposo contra mis caderas.

-Nevermore es mi casa tonto y soy "Feliz". La parte de Raven más alegre. Mi color favorito es el rosa y tú. Tú eres muy lindo, Jason.-

Fruncí el ceño.

-Explicame, aho…- Ella se meció sobre mi y suspiré pesadamente. No me dejo pronunciar más palabras.

 _Ella acaso no sabe lo que hace?_

Se sonrojo y se bajo de encima mio al sentirme.

-Disculpa. No quise hacerte eso.- Ella miro hacia otro lado evitándo verme ahora.

Se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

Era inocente. Realmente le creía que no era su intención.

Me reincorpore y aclaré mi voz.

-Ok. No pasó nada. Ya deja de sentirte culpable que lo siento en mi mente y es una sensación repulsiva. Dime que es Nevermore, porqué dices que es tú casa y dónde esta la bruja que conozco?-

-Verás la mente de Raven es muy compleja. Somos muchas emociones de ella que convivíamos en nuestra casa… "Nevermore". Un espejo. Por lo que me dijo "Inteligencia", Robin destruyó el espejo donde estábamos encerradas y todas las emociones se escaparon. Creéme fue un caos total. Todas querían una oportunidad para salir. Sabes lo frustrante que es ser parte de ella y que no te deje ser? Sabes cuántas veces ella expreso felicidad en su vida y me dejo salir? Dos o tres veces en toda su vida! Estaba muy triste allí adentro. Aproveche que todas lucharon por el control y sin que se dieran cuenta. Lo tome yo.-

-Necesito a la Raven Titan. Tengo que separar nuestras mentes y dejar de …- Ella puso una mano en uno de mis hombros.

Reconfortándome?

-Yo soy una parte de ella. Todo lo que puede hacer ella, yo también. Salvo amar…ser extremadamente inteligente, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… y otras cosas que son características de otras emociones. Pero tengo magia también. Puedo enseñarte a poner una barrera entre nosotros. Pero… No será fácil.-

-Enséñame o me volveré loco!- La tome de los hombros ahora yo y le suplique.

-Wow. Realmente te está afectando verme a mi con Robin, no? - Ella se burlo.

-No me provoques. Recuerda quien te patio tantas veces el trasero en combate. Puedo hacerlo cuando quieras Luz de Sol...- Iba a enseñarme por las buenas o las malas.

\- Eso crees ? Eres muy divertido. Si me haces daño tu te jodes. Sentirás cada onza de mi dolor. Somos uno Jason. Sabes lo mucho que sufrió Raven al curarte? Ella sana pero el dolor lo absorbe como propio. Claro, al no ser humana puede lidiar con eso. Pero tu? No lo resistirías. Así que lamento decirte que no puedes hacerme daño. Jamás. A menos que...-

\- Qué?-

-Qué vuelva a tener mi conexión con Robin.- Ella suspiró como una niña al recordar a su líder.

-Pense que tu no amabas...- Gruñí por lo bajo.

\- Por supuesto que no. Yo no lo amo. Ni "amor" lo hace. Pero me he divertido tanto con él... Es el mejor.- Llevo sus manos a su rostro sonrojándose.

-Dime que no estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo. Oye, solo quiero no ver más recuerdos del estúpido Cerebro de pájaro. Enséñame de una vez.-

-Claro. Con una condición.. -

-Quiero divertirme. Quiero comer helado. Quiero ir al parque de diversiones... Que ganes algo para mi en algún juego. Oh, también quiero salir de compras.. y.. quiero que me compres un peluche del "Lindo Pegaso"-

-Hablas del estúpido Unicornio del Cartoon para niños?- Ella se enojo. Camino hacia mi y las cosas levitaron.

-NO ES ESTÚPIDO!- Lo decía seriamente. _Oh, mi Dios. Perdió la razón._

-Okey. Te comprare el peluche. Solo deja mis cosas en paz! - Le rogué. Inmediatamente las cosas volvieron a su lugar y la sonrisa volvió a su cara.

\- Mantenme "feliz" y mis poderes no se saldrán de control, Jay.-

-Me estas chantajeando? -

-Si. Ser honesta es una de las características de mi personalidad. Pero no me culpes. Raven no es así. Tu eres él que la hace así. Tu personalidad esta infectando a Raven como un virus lentamente. -

 _Diablos..._

-Eso es peligroso. - Ella se puso el sweater delante mio y los pantalones que le traje.

-"Inteligencia" dijo exactamente lo mismo. Que dramáticos! - Me jalo hacia ella y me llevo a la puerta.

-Ven, tenemos una ciudad por delante enorme para divertirnos!-

-Espera...! -

 _Nunca pensé que diría esto pero ... Vuelve, Raven._

* * *

 ** _Speedy POV (AKA Roy Harper)_**

Nos dejaron tirados en el sótano atados con unos grilletes a Aqualad y a mi. Por horas... toda la noche probablemente. Nos mantuvieron sin beber ni comer.

Encendieron la luz.

La primera y única en asomarse fue Starfire quien bajo lentamente con la misma mirada inocente de siempre.

Parecía ser la misma de siempre que conocíamos salvo por el hecho de que no vino a ayudarnos. De que Aqualad estaba inconsciente y no hacia nada. Y yo...

Yo no sentía mis puños. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Mire mis manos.

 _Cuando demonios seré capaz de volver a arrojar una flecha? Debo tener dos o tres dedos al menos quebrados._

 _-_ Oh, no Speedy. Olvide está mano, discúlpame.- Starfire sostuvo mi otra mano y me quebró con gran facilidad un par de dedos de la otra mano.

Crack.

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza para no darle el gusto de oirme gritar.

-Porqué haces...esto?-

-Porque... Somos los buenos. Estamos protegiendo a esta ciudad de gente como Raven. Ella protegió a un villano. A Red X. Golpeo a nuestro Lider y esa sublevación es inaceptable.-

-Te lavaron el cerebro! Tú jamás dirías eso! Raven si se equivoco o no, no lo sé. Pero no tienes ni tu ni tu equipo derecho a ser una mierda ni a atacar a muerte a nadie. Son ustedes los CRIMINALES!-

Fue por un balde de agua y nos lo arrojo encima.

Si tenía frió antes ahora estaba peor. Un par de horas así e iba a entrar en hipotermia. No había dudas.

-No me importa que pienses Roy. Raven evito que atrapemos a Red X en batalla justo cuando estaba en nuestras manos. Es su cómplice. La atraparemos y la destruiremos. Nadie nos puede culpar. Es la hija de un demonio.-

-Sus mentes son un caos. No ... no son ellos. Los drogaron. Algo... algo altera sus mentes, Roy.-

-Aqualad. Por fin te has levantado, lastima que para decir tonterías. Acabaremos con todos los delincuentes de esta ciudad.. Terminaremos con todos aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino. Y saben? La gente de Jump City estará de acuerdo. Porque vivirán todos en paz.-

-Para juzgarlos están las AUTORIDADES, STARFIRE!-

-Te dije que no pedí tu OPINIÓN ESTÚPIDO, GLORNAF!- Piso mi mano con la punta de sus tacones.

-MIERDA! Juro que si me desato de esto te voy a joder, novia de Robin o no!- Llevo una mano a su boca y nos miro con inocencia.

-Casi olvido por que vine. Robin me envió aquí. Vio por las cámaras de seguridad y tú nos trajiste con ayuda de Kid Flash. Porqué no se quedo en la Torre? Dónde está?-

-Starfire, vete a la mierda.- No le iba a responder.

Vi a un costado y Aqualad estaba rasguñado en su pecho con una herida de unas garras enormes que perforaron su piel.

 _Chico Bestia..._

-Speedy, permiteme convencerte.- Starfire se agacho frente a Aqualad y encendió en sus manos un Starbolt llameante y acerco la flama a su herida.

Él grito era de profundo dolor.

Lo estaba torturando.

Lo estaba matando.

Intente zafarme de mis grilletes pero era inútil.

-Habla o muere.- Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y la intensidad de su flama comenzaba a crecer cada vez más.

-Kid Flash no quería ver a Raven ! YA DÉJALO!- Starfire apago su flama y me miro curiosa.

\- Y eso porque sería?-

-Porqué le gusta. Porque lo rechazo. Pensé que eras su amiga, tu deberías saber más que yo de eso.-

-Evidentemente no eramos tan amigas como pensé.-

Starfire se veía enojada. Se levanto y camino rumbo a la puerta.

-STARFIRE!-

-Si, Roy?-

-Me falto decirte algo más.- Ella paro su paso ya en lo alto de la escalera.

Su mano estaba apoyada en la baranda.

-Habla.-

-Lo rechazo... Porque tiene algo ya con Robin.- Sonreí. Tal vez. Tal vez no podía zafarme de mis ataduras pero si podía jugar con ella y tal vez... lograr que se maten entre ellos.

Su apretón a la barandilla fue tan fuerte que pulverizo el hierro.

-Robin no haría algo así!- Me miro a la cara esta vez.

-Habla con Wally o atrévete a preguntárselo a Robin. Enserio crees que te miento? Porqué lo haría?- Se dio vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.

-Qué...planeas Roy?-

-Nunca traicionaría a Wally con algo así. Si llega a abrir la boca. Y te aseguro que lo hará. Vendrá a partirme la cara, lo conozco.-

-Wally no podrá .. con ellos.-

-No. Quizás no. Pero si viene a Jump City, Raven lo sentirá y ambos podrán ayudarnos.-

-Puedes comunicarte con ella telepaticamente?-

-No. Su mente... Su mente es un caos. No puedo dar con ella. Mis poderes no responden, Roy.-

-Enserio está con Robin?-

-Si.-

-Aunque salgamos de está todos. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.-

-Que se joda, Robin. Ninguna de ellas se merece que las usen de juguetes.-

-Roy, cállate de una vez.-

Tal vez moríamos de hambre. Sed. Estábamos congelándonos.

Seguramente no era capaz de agarrar un arco y menos apuntar a algo.

Quizás moriría de sangrado en algún momento junto a Aqua.

-Estamos muertos, Garth. Pero al menos Robin tendrá su merecido. No es justo que este con todas.-

Aqualad comenzó a reírse aunque gemía de dolor por tan solo reír.

-Robin siempre ha sido un puto cabrón. Tienes razón.-

-Crees que Rae podrá sacarnos de está?-

-Si. Somos su familia. Además dudo que soporte estar mucho tiempo con Red X, no?-

-Cierto, Starfire dijo que se fue con él.-

-Tú crees que..- No quería ni decirlo. Raven desde que acabo con su padre hacía cosas bastante **impredecibles**. Un gran ejemplo era meterse con Robin y engañar a Starfire de esa manera.

-No. Hablamos de Robin. Ella lo admira. Red X es un ladrón. Un villano. Porque...- Nos miramos los dos a la vez.

-Diablos.- Dijimos al unisono.

 _Oh, Wally. Dónde sea que estés sacala de ahí._

* * *

 ** _Robin POV (AKA Richard Grayson)_**

Encendí las luces del cuarto de Raven y decidí investigar.

A Chico Bestia lo envié a ver a Starfire que se estaba demorando mucho abajo.

Abri uno de sus cajones y vi un cuaderno sin ninguna inscripción en la tapa.

Dentro habían fotos del equipo pegadas.

Lo llamativo era que la mayoría eran nuestras.

 _Que sorpresa. Quizás realmente esta enamorada de mi después de todo ._

Eran buenas fotos.

Nos hicimos buenos amigos desde que la rescate del mismísimo infierno.

Tal vez no era exuberante como Star, sensual como Huntress o mi alma gemela como Barbara.

Ella era de porcelana. Delicada. Hermosa a su manera. Fría y etérea.

No le importaba si estaba con las demás. Si besaba a otra chica minutos antes de estar con ella.

Solo estábamos y listo. Ahi se terminaba todo.

No quería regalos ni citas. Esas cosas no le importaban.

Solo quería estar conmigo y yo con ella.

Nunca pasamos a tercera base es cierto. No porque no quisiera. Si no porque ella nunca me dejo.

Al principio no me importo.

Nos besábamos cada vez con más voracidad.

Cuándo ya no podía controlarlo más buscaba a Star y terminaba descargando toda mi frustración con ella.

Y al principio estaba satisfecho con eso.

Pero después...

Con el tiempo lo soporte menos.

Toda esa mierda la hicimos durante casi cinco meses.

Fuera de la cama eramos los mismos amigos de siempre. Incluso me apoyaba con mi relación con Star.

Era innegable que era como un golpe en mi ego su forma de actuar.

En parte me gustaba que no me reclamará nada. Que no me exigiera nada.

Pero por otro lado ... se sentía como si le importaba muy poco.

-Porqué no te gusto como a las demás? Niña estúpida .- Cerré el cuaderno y al hacerlo se cayeron dos cartas.

Una estaba abierta y la otra no.

Era una carta de Kid Flash. Reconocía su caligrafía.

 _"Raven. Quizás para ti no fue nada lo de anoche pero para mi fue algo importante. Me gustas mucho. Creo que eso ya lo sabes. Digo, por tus poderes. Me gustaría que salgamos algún día. Solo llámame a mi comunicador y en un minuto estaré contigo. Debes pensar que soy un cobarde por no haber esperado que te despertarás y decirte esto de frente pero temía que me matarás o algo así. No te preocupes. No hicimos nada que no quisieras. Por sobre todas las cosas eres mi amiga si no quieres nada conmigo de ese tipo. Lo entenderé._

 _Wally._

 _Y nunca pienses lo contrario. Eres realmente hermosa."_

-Cómo no vi esto venir? Cómo esto paso frente a mi y nunca me enteré?-

Las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que atine a hacer es a guardar las cartas en mi bolsillo.

Era Starfire.

-Qué haces aquí, Robin?-

-Buscando material para detenerla.- Se acerco a mi.

-Tú me amas?-

-Eres mi novia, Star. Por supuesto que si.- Ella sonrió y me tomo de los hombros. Se acerco lentamente y me miro siempre a los ojos.

Me beso despacio. Suave.

Provocadoramente.

-Robin que crees que este haciendo Raven ahora que liberaste sus emociones con Red X y no tiene control de ella misma?-

-Qué intentas decir?- Sabía perfectamente lo que insinuaba.

-No lo sé. Red X se parece mucho a ti. Espero que nuestra amiga, no se confunda.-

Ella se marcho sin decir nada más y no la seguí.

Me quede mirando al espejo que minutos antes rompí.

\- No a Raven jamás le gustaría un estúpido ladrón. Ni aunque perdiera la razón.-

Me senté en su cama derrotado.

\- Y si no fue lo mejor? -

La alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la Torre.

Tome mi comunicador y llame a los demás.

 _Te voy a encontrar._

* * *

Ohhhh mi Dios! Disfrute bastante el capitulo. Como se ve hay varias ideas flotando en mi mente. Muy distinta esta propuesta a la de mi otro fic en paralelo, no?

 **Kole** : Y como lo pediste! Hay más... pero a la vez no tanto. No quiero apresurar las cosas. Este fic se trata de ver como Raven crece como persona. Como mujer. Las cosas iran más lento que en otros fics que hice. Robin no es la mejor persona. Es un buen tipo. Es un heroe y si.. estan bajo la influencia de algo que saca lo peor de cada uno de ellos.. pero.. Este es el Robin de los comics. No sabe lo que quiere. Mi sensación en los comics es que es bastante egoista. Pero bueno.. desarrollaré más esa faceta de él. Jajaja gracias por seguirme siempre. No me canso de decirlo y si no te gusta la violencia sadica tantooo... este fic te va a gustar. No quiero extremos. Al menos no por el momento. Este la contracara a "7 días para destruirte". Abrazo!

 **Madeline** : Otro capitulo de más y más charla. La acción vendrá pero quería situar bien a los personajes. A la situacion de antes y actual de cada uno. Los protagonistas son Raven y Red X. Robin y los Titanes serán una amenaza inminente siempre. Kid Flash pronto aparecerá. Y como verás.. Aqualad y Roy son resistentes! jajaja Viste como lo trata "Feliz" a Jason? Se va a volver loco un buen dia. Le queda un largo camino con Raven por recorrer- No hay dudas se que se van a conocer más. La pregunta es como dijo Roy. Aunque todos vuelvan a ser los de antes.. Volverá a ser lo mismo entre ellos? Sobrevivirán los Titanes y su amistad a todo lo que van a tener que enfrentar? Veremos ! Espero tu comentario siempre. Me super motivas. Tus comentarios son lo más ! Gracias Maddie por estar!

 **Susy Raven:** Nooo. La idea es avanzar los dos fics en paralelo. Espero que la imaginacion me baje en mucha cantidad jaja Rezo por eso. Estoy un poco demorada ultimamente porque en dos semanas empiezo mini vacaciones (Feria judicial) y el trabajo antes de que empiece se triplica. Asi que mis tiempos se acortan. Pero! Siempre los lunes pueden avanzar en mis amados fics y si me tardo un par de dias más es por correcciones de tipeo sobre todo. Sii, en mis fics la unica protagonista es Raven. De Raven para abajo todos corren peligro en sufrir mucho o morir. Asi que en cuanto a la pareja con la que terminaré el fic. Realmente no lo decidí! Vere como se da sobre la marcha. Realmente quiero evitar plagiar mis propios fics jaja Asi que tanto Raven y Jason son dificiles en este fic. Entre ellos y para con otras personas. Como verás Raven tiene sus otras historias de las que nos enteraremos más y más gracias a las visiones de Jason jaja Que tortura, no? Tratare de darle más espacio a Star en este fic. Espero que salga. Es tan dificil escribir sobre ella. Pero pretendo hacerla teniendo como modelo la Starfire de las peliculas "Teen titans vs Justice League" y Teen titans : Contrato de Judas. Algo más madura. Gracias por dejar tu comentario Susy. Sos de fierro!

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll:** Tal cual Este fic se trata de Cooperacion mutua. Si después termino desvirtuando esto como todo lo que hago será porque no resistí más hacer de las mias. Pero si lo hago... será algo mucho más tranquilo a lo que vengo haciendo en mi otro fic y en anteriores que hice. Si! La villana es ella. Mucho más adelante nos revelará sus intenciones. Ella del Bat universe es mi personaje favorito junto a Harley. Ahora.. quizás ella es mi personaje favorito porque justamente es la madre de Damian. Ese chico me encanta. Por eso me encanta tu fic. Porque lo incorporas junto a sus hermanos tan naturalmente que me fascina la interacción entre todos. Tenes un toque tan atrapante, vos. Espero tu actualizacion pronto de "Su mundo". Lo lei apenas lo posteaste el nuevo capitulo pero ahora que veo olvide dejarte mi comentario. Tengo mucho para decir! Me emociona lo que sigue... muaajajaj. Yo creo que Raven por el momento, al menos "feliz" no le interesa mucho separar su mente de la de Red X. Le da lo mismo. Será trabajo de Red X convencerla. Veremos a más emociones participando en el fic. Empezar con Feliz me pareció adecuado. Tuve muy presente tu comentario a la hora de escribir. Ya aclare que paso con Kid Flash. Será importante en la historia. Hay algo grande detrás de Raven y él que contar. Ya aparecerá en Jump City. Tene en cuenta que por el momento no quiere pisar mucho esa ciudad. Pero nada le impide hacer una llamada, no? jaja Ya veremos com sigue su historia. Gracias por pasarte a dejar un comentario. Se siente tan bien incoporar nuevos lectores! Gracias infinitas!

 **Fran. Sanchez:** jaja Se ve que te pasaste al menos a ver varias de mis otras historias. Totalmente aca Raven está más calmada. Pero tampoco tanto. Tiene un poco las hormonas inquietas pero con más limites de los que quizás una chica de su edad tendría. Sobre todo con tantos hombres alrededor. Ya tuvimos un vistazo más de Aqualad y Speedy. Ellos son fuertes.. y al menos se acompañan. Pero dado que Raven tiene que lidiar con sus mismas emociones por el momento el rescate tardará un poco. Y que fue lo que le hicieron y más importante qué pretenden? Lo veremos en un par de capitulos más. Ya vendrán a chequear los resultados de su plan =O . La relación de Raven y Robin es de necesidad. El vinculo entre ambos los hizo tan cercanos en mente y alma que un empujon los llevo a tener una relación de este tipo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Es hermoso incorporar nuevos lectores. Gracias infinitas!

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews. Comenten! Los comentarios siempre son un motor... y una guia para su servidora de como seguir y que rumbo tomar.**


End file.
